


OnlyFans and Me and You

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute awkward first date, M/M, Matched on tinder meet cute, Nipple Play, Porn Star Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sex Worker Eddie Kaspbrak, Spanking, Touch-Starved Eddie Kaspbrak, eddie is learning how to open up sexually, emotionally repressed gays giving it a go at romance, idk how else to tag this tbh, its a win win either way, richie is learning how to open up romantically, sexual tension for days guys, this is just really self indulgent fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Richie matches with the cutest guy he’s ever seen on tinder. Eddie matches with one of his subscribers.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 56
Kudos: 451





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has an only fans now. Including Eddie lol

Eddie: hey, I like that picture of your bird

Richie: thank you. I actually stole it from my friend Stan

Eddie: you should probably give it back then :/

Richie: damn, you right. I have no idea how to care for this thing

Eddie: I’m kinda disappointed. I only swipe right on people for their pets

Richie: :0

Richie: I have a very healthy pet rock. Kept him alive since I was eight

Eddie: I don’t know if I count that, but I’ll give you points for effort

Richie: hell yeah

Richie: I also keep good care of my belly button lent

Eddie: you’re pushing it

Richie: just like I was pushing your mom ayeee

Eddie: aaaand you pushed it off a cliff

Richie: ;-;

Richie: baby don’t goooo

“Hey, Richie. Stop flirting with twinks on Grindr and fucking help us,” Stan nagged. Richie looked up from his phone to see him and Mike struggling with the couch.

“It looks good there,” he said simply before turning back to his phone.

Eddie: I’m not your baby

Richie: maybe, but I’m hoping to change that ;)

Eddie: meh

“It’s not your fucking apartment, dumbass,” Bev said as she walked in from the kitchen and helped her friends get the couch in place.

“I’m aware, but I’m the creative director,” he replied.

Richie: what if I promise to bring Stanley and his bird friends?

Eddie: …

Eddie: I might be open to that

“That’s the worst idea ever,” Stan huffed.

“Hey, Stan, can I borrow your lovely cockatoo? I’m trying to woo this total babe,” Richie asked.

“Absolutely not. Judy is still traumatized from that one time I let you take a stupid picture for your tinder,” Stan replies instantly.

“Stan, you don’t understand. This guy is more beautiful than the beautifulest cockatoo you’ve ever seen,” Richie begged. He rolled his eyes and walked over.

“Let me see.”

Richie smiled and clicked on the guys profile. He had such a neat appearance that screamed country club gay. His hair was always fluffy and clean, and his smile was absolutely adorable. He dressed like he was taking a stroll through Beverly Hills on his way to brunch. His skin was absolutely flawless, and his eyes were so stunning and gorgeous. Their dark brown color was mesmerizing and it was an instant swipe right. Richie felt lucky that they matched, and even luckier that Eddie messages him first.

“Wait, I think I know that guy,” Stan said flipping through the pictures. Richie sat up straight like he was struck by lightning.

“You do? Holy shit, I gotta meet him,” he said.

“Not directly. Bill knows him. They met in college before we all moved over here too,” Stan explained.

“Oh my god, Bill totally needs to hook me up,” Richie said snatching back his phone and practically drooling.

“Geez. Thirsty much?” Bev teased as she sat on the newly placed sofa.

“I am not ashamed of being thirsty for this guy. He looks like sex on legs. Think girl next door if the girl was actually a twink and looked like he sucked dick on the weekends,” Richie replied as he furiously texted Bill.

Richie: BILL YOU GOTTA PUT IN A GOOD WORD ABOUT ME TO EDDIE WE JUST MATCHED ON TINDER

Bill: Eddie who? Kaspbrak?

Richie: [image.124]

Richie: IF THIS IS EDDIE KASPBRAK THEN YES THAT ONE

Bill: Wow. I didn’t know he had a tinder

Richie: yeah he does AND WE ACTUALLY MATCHED WTF I GOTTA LAND THIS

“I seriously doubt all of that,” Bev scoffed. Stan pursed his lips and raised his brows before turning to the kitchen. Richie sighed and clicked back to tinder to show Bev the profile.

“Look at the man and tell me you wouldn’t do anything he asks,” Richie insisted and thrusted the phone in her direction. She leaned closer and blinked before letting her jaw go slack.

“Oh…okay. I still think you’re overly excited about this, but I get what you’re saying.”

“Fuck, I can’t believe we matched,” Richie grinned and turned back to his conversation with Eddie.

Eddie: did I lose you to the various other boys on this app?

Richie: not a chance, sweetheart. You have my full attention ;*

Eddie: you are very well versed in emoticons

Richie: thank you very much

Richie: hey random question that I thought of completely on my own, but do you happen to know Bill Denbrough?

Eddie: ?

Eddie: weird way to ask, but uh yeah he’s a friend of mine

Richie: me too! We have a mutual friend. Therefore we should date

Eddie: oh my

Eddie: what kind of logic is that?

Richie: the kind of logic that ensures I’m not some creepy weirdo bc Bill has a superior taste in friends

Eddie: is that so?

Richie: I mean, he’s friends with you, right? ;) <3

Eddie: …

Eddie: that was surprisingly smooth

“Okay. Sorry, but I need you guys to get out of my apartment. Ben is getting off of work soon, and I need to like do my lady business,” Beverly announced.

“Ooo, is Bevvy tryna get some tonight?” Richie teased while wiggling his brows. Beverly blushed but rolled her eyes.

“Do I have to tell you I’m bleeding every time to get you the fuck out?” She sighed. Richie laughed at that and pocketed his phone. He then got up and smacked a kiss on her forehead before grabbing his coat.

“Not at all, Miss Marsh. Good luck with your lady business,” he winked and then held the door open for Mike and Stan.

“Fuck off, Richie.”

“Love you too, Marsh!”

“Love you.”

Once Richie got home he responded to the messages he missed while he was driving. He didn’t expect anything back anytime soon since he took a while to respond, so he flopped his phone down onto his bed. His apartment was hot since he had been gone most of the day, so he cranked up the air conditioning and pulled off his jacket. The only reason he wore it was because he liked the way it looked, and he had finally been living in California long enough that the heat wasn’t getting to him as much as it used to. He still overheated more than native Californians, but he was better than recent transplants.

First thing he did was turn on his computer. The empty document he had left earlier that day was still just as blank and empty as he remembered, and he decided it was too late to write anyways. Instead he checked his email, and grinned at the notification he got from onlyfans. He checked the clock, and decided it wasn’t the worst time of day to jerk off before clicking the link to his favorite creator. 

The video was posted hours ago, but it came with a matching photo set too. One of Richie’s favorite things was creators who filmed and photographed, so this guy was easily his favorite. The video featured a new bright pink Chromatica jockstrap, and Richie couldn’t help but go wild for lingerie in any form. Sometimes this guy dressed up a little bit, but he didn’t advertise himself as the kind of guy to wear it. so it wasn’t a normal thing for him to post. He mostly stuck to jockstraps and his bare skin, and Richie wasn’t complaining about those either. In fact he loved it.

This creator simply went by ‘Special K’, and Richie cracked up when he first saw that name. He came across the guy on Twitter where he posted his previews, and it took him a solid month of revisiting his page before he committed to the twenty bucks a month. It was a good investment too because he posted often and in large quantities. Richie went as far as to guess this was his full time job, and he loved it. For someone who never showed his face or his voice, besides the sweet syrupy moans that Richie /dreamed/ of, he was very creative about how he filmed. He only showed as much as his mouth, but that was only when he sucked on toys and wore a ball gag. Still, those lips were all Richie needed to see to blow his load all over the place.

It was embarrassing how quickly Richie came while watching the video. His cute exhausted moans were always what did it for him, and he loved it when this guy used vibrators on himself. Especially when he sat back and just let it run on the highest setting. His legs trembling as he tried to stay still and his little whimpers when he tried to stay quiet fueled all the dirties fantasies Richie could think of. Usually he came within the first minute or two of the video, and then scrolled through the pictures before getting hard again. Then he’d finish the video and squeeze a second orgasm out of himself too. Thankfully he didn’t post everyday, or else Richie would be absolutely wrung out.

He came, he cleaned up, and then he showered. As he returned to his bedroom he dressed himself and then checked his phone again. His heart nearly stopped when he noticed the messages he had missed.

Bill: I got you a date with Eddie Kaspbrak as long as you promise to behave. How have you only just gotten in contact with him today and you’ve already managed to annoy the shit out of him?

Bill: you seriously owe me bc it took a bit of convincing

Eddie: um

Eddie: Bill said I should give you a shot

Eddie: so…I’m free anytime this weekend

Eddie: hello?

Eddie: don’t tell me I lost you again

Richie almost screamed as he jumped to reply and flung himself onto his bed like a tween girl obsessing over the prom king.

Richie: right here!

Richie: sorry about that, my love. I was preoccupied with other activities

Richie: I would love to take you out this weekend. How about Saturday around eight? 

Richie: Dinner and a movie? Or is that lame?

Eddie: no, that’s fine

Eddie: as long as you keep your promise about the bird

Richie: alas, Judy is off limits to me. Apparently I traumatized her

Eddie: …why does that not surprise me?

Richie: because my looks and personality are so life changing she was never the same

Eddie: Dunno if life changing is a good thing in this context

Richie: oh! You wound me, Eds. I thought you loved me ;-;

Eddie: don’t call me that

Eddie: and I’m incapable of love

Richie: very bold claim you’re making there, sweetie

Richie: sounds like you need a little Tozier lovin’ to loosen you up ;0

Eddie: I don’t put out on the first date

Richie: I respect that. We should have another one then

Eddie: I don’t put out for the second one either

Richie: I respect that as well. I suggested a second date for other reasons

Eddie: …

Eddie: such as?

Richie: I’m really into the idea of holding hands and getting to know you, but if that’s too fast for you that’s chill too

Eddie: you’re an asshole

Eddie: …but that’s okay if you want

Richie: ooo score B)

Eddie: were you one of those kids who always texted on their flip phone in highschool?

Richie: what can I say? I was a very popular boy

Eddie: I’m not going to justify that with a response. Goodnight. I’ll see you on Saturday. Just tell me where to meet you

Richie: sweet dreams, my love. Until we meet again <3

Eddie: dickwad

Richie couldn’t stop grinning throughout the entire conversation and sighed as he left the app. He then opened his text messages and sent a text to Bill.

Richie: Billy boy, I can’t thank you enough. I think I’m in love.

Bill: remember what I said about behaving?

The rest of Richie’s week was absolutely boring until Saturday. He managed to put a good dent into the script he was supposed to finish last week, but it was totally mind numbing. The only reason it was pushed back was because the producer couldn’t get a plot together, and Richie was mostly waiting for him to get his shit together before committing to a full on story. Even then, the man had the imagination of a goldfish. Every meeting they had he repeated himself a million times and couldn’t even get to the main plot before they had to reschedule for the next meeting. Needless to say Richie didn’t have much to work with.

The only upside was another post from ‘Special K’ the night before his date. Since he knew Eddie wouldn’t be open to a hook up, he felt no need to save his libido for the next night and instead indulged in an hour long wack off session to get it out of his system. It was a longer video than usual, and the caption was deliciously written. “Don’t leave me hanging…”, oh he wouldn’t dream of it.

Next morning he was way too excited. He tried to calm himself down, but he couldn’t stop bouncing around his apartment as he mentally and physically prepared himself for his date. They had figured out which movie they were going to and the tickets earlier in the week. Of course he let Eddie pick, and was pleased with his choice. It wasn’t Richie’s first pick, but it did interest him. By the time he was supposed to meet him Richie was already at the theater earlier than necessary. It was a little out of character for him since he was normally late for things, but he literally couldn’t stop thinking about this date since he nailed it.

“Richie?”

He looked up from his phone, but he found he didn’t need to look very high to see Eddie in front of him. The other man was shorter than Richie imagined, but that only made him adore Eddie even more. He blinked up at Richie with those beautiful big eyes of his as he took in his height, and then frowned a little as he crossed his arms. Richie was basically putty in his hands seeing that cute little pout, and couldn’t help but smile.

“Ah. I didn’t expect you to be fun sized,” Richie teased. Eddie blushed and shook his head.

“You’re a freak,” is all he replied with. Richie barked with laughter.

“Your insults are even better in person.”

“I’m serious. You’re the one who’s too tall. Why didn’t you put that in your bio? Literally every guy who’s taller than six foot put their height in their bio,” Eddie said. His tone suggested that he was complaining, even annoyed with the fact that Richie omitted this information. Richie _loved_ it.

“I wanted to keep you on your toes. Literally,” he replied. Eddie rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Whatever. Let’s just go in.”

“Alright. Want any popcorn or should we save all the snacking for later?”

“Uh…maybe a small popcorn.”

They ended up getting a large instead. Once they saw the big buckets they couldn’t resist, and Richie could see how badly he wanted it. The final straw to get the large was the giant rumble from Eddie’s stomach. After hearing that Richie got the large and then added on a box of cookie dough bits. Eddie muttered something about cavities, but it was lost as he opened the box and started eating them before they got to the theater.

The movie was as awkward as any first date to the theater was. On one had it was perfect hand holding opportunity, but Richie was holding the giant bucket of popcorn, and Eddie always had one hand in it. The advantage of that was that Richie could watch Eddie’s fingers pick out the popcorn pieces and push them past his lips. It was oddly erotic in the most unintentional way, and Richie cursed himself for being a perpetually horny bastard. He really should’ve gotten a good jerk off before this because Eddie was seriously straight out of his wet dreams.

By the time the movie ended they had finished the bucket together. When Richie asked, Eddie confirmed that he was still hungry and wanted to get food, so they headed back to the lobby to refill their bucket. More like Richie got the refill, and Eddie stopped by the bathroom to floss out the kernels. He found out Eddie was secretly flossing because he took so long Richie had already gotten the refill and went back to the bathroom to check on him. He blushed when he got caught, but Richie couldn’t help but bite back a smile. For some reason he found that to be the cutest thing in the world. Especially when Eddie insisted it had nothing to do with him or the possibility of a kiss later. The most flustered and defensive he got, the harder Richie found himself falling.

“How long have you known Bill?” Eddie asked once they got to the restaurant. It wasn’t fancy, but it wasn’t trash either.

“Since we were kids. We grew up in Maine together with Stan and Mike. Stan is the guy with the bird,” Richie answered.

“Ah. Him. I’m disappointed you couldn’t bring Judy with you,” Eddie hummed as he skimmed the menu.

“Ugh, me too. One day Judy will accept my love for her,” Richie said.

“You don’t love her, you just want to use her to get dates,” Eddie accused. Richie feigned offense and held his hand to his chest.

“How _dare_ you. I’ll let you know I love that bird more than I love sex on the beach,” Richie replied. Eddie wrinkled his nose in disgust and Richie laughed.

“You’re gross.”

“The _drink_. Get your mind outta the gutters, sweetheart,” Richie teased. Eddie blushed a little and dropped his eyes back to the menu. “How about you?”

“Are you asking if I like the cocktail ‘sex on the beach’?” Richie chuckled.

“No. How do you know Bill?”

“Oh…we met in college. We had the same undergrad classes.”

“It’s crazy we’ve never met until now.”

“Not really…we don’t really talk much. I…kinda dropped out before I could get my bachelors, but we kinda kept in touch. Once his first novel got big we stopped hanging out as much,” he told him. Richie blinked at that and nodded. That was a bit revealing, but he wasn’t upset about it.

“Yeah…I guess that makes sense. I only transferred to California when I finished my undergrad, so I guess it makes sense we didn’t cross paths until now.”

“Right. I don’t really get out much either. Part of the reason I got a tinder was because I wanted to go out more and meet new people. Maybe try the whole being vulnerable thing,” Eddie said. Richie smiled at that.

“That’s fair. I mostly downloaded it because it amuses me. Sometimes it’s good for a hook up, but I don’t trust a lot of the LA people,” Richie replied. Eddie nodded in agreement.

“You’re telling me.”

“Are your coworkers just like a bunch of idiots, or do you just naturally keep to yourself?”

“Oh, uh…I work at home actually,” Eddie told him. Richie nodded and smiled.

“Gotcha. I’m working from home for now too. What do you do?”

“Um, photography? And mostly editing,” Eddie answered. It sounded purposely vague, so Richie avoided that.

“That’s cool. Do you have anything you like to do with your free time?”

“Mostly reading. Sometimes I get into cooking, but nothing too fancy.”

“Perfect. I need someone to teach me how to not burn my water,” Richie said. Eddie chuckled a little at that.

“You’re more funny in person. The delivery isn’t as good over text,” Eddie said. Richie’s eyes lit up at that.

“You think I’m funny?” He asked unable to hide his grin.

“Only a little,” he replied.

“I’ll take it.”

They ordered their food and continued to talk throughout their meal. Richie avoided any other questions about work or school since those seemed to be sensitive topics, and Eddie really seemed to relax after that. He managed to make him laugh multiple times, and each time he did Richie felt blessed by the sound. It was so sweet and fun, and he really needed to get ahold of himself because he was falling for Eddie faster and faster with each moment they spent together. Their fingers continued to brush against each other throughout their conversation, and Eddie went as far as to play with his fingers. By the time the waitress came around with the bill they were fully holding hands and leaning over the table ever so slightly to be closer to each other.

Eddie let Richie pay for him, and then drive him back to the theater where they left his car. He then let Richie walk him to his car where they continued to talk a little bit longer. Richie couldn’t stop smiling, and Eddie was smiling with him save for the few frowns when Richie made a rather crude joke. It was still just as enjoyable, and eventually their fingers found each other again.

“I should be getting home…” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded, his eyes stuck on the other man’s face.

“Yeah, I probably should too,” he agreed.

Neither of them moved until Eddie reached up to pick the lint off Richie’s teeshirt. With Eddie’s eyes on his clothes, Richie took that as an opportunity to look at his lips. They looked very cute and pink, and Richie cautiously moved a little closer. As he did Eddie’s hand moved up to smooth over his collar and rub his thumb underneath it. Richie smirked at that, and met Eddie’s eyes as he blushed.

“What?” He asked. Richie shook his head.

“Nothing. It’s just getting late,” he replied.

Eddie nodded and hesitantly lowered his hand. He then stared at his fingers on Richie’s chest before suddenly running them back up and cupping his face. Before Richie could say anything, Eddie was on his toes and pressing a decently timed kiss to his lips. It wasn’t too short, but it wasn’t long in anyway either. The kiss lasted long enough for Richie to practically melt into it, and thankfully Eddie cut him off before he could declare his undying love for him.

“We should do this again,” he murmured against Richie’s lips. Richie nodded in agreement and let Eddie kiss him one more time. It was shorter, but Richie made sure to kiss him back again too. “Okay. Goodnight. I’ll text you,” he said a little stiffly as he turned to open his car door and rush inside. 

Richie wetted his lips and smiled as he touched Where Eddie cupped his face. He then waved as Eddie pulled out of his parking space and couldn’t stop grinning as he watched him drive away.


	2. Two

Eddie: our next date should be this Friday.

Richie: oh? That’s a good idea. Any reason for Friday in particular?

Eddie: I’m not working then and I’m just about finished with a big project.

Eddie: I want to relax after all that work as soon as I can

Richie: Aw sweetheart. Are you saying I help you relax?

Eddie: Ugh

Eddie: I should say I want to get my mind off things as soon as I can

Richie: fair enough. Do you have something in mind, or did you want me to do something again?

Eddie: don’t laugh at me but I actually googled date ideas and there were a few good ones I wanted to try

Richie: you’re making it very hard not to laugh at that

Eddie: shut the fuck up

Eddie: most of them were terrible, but there were a couple that were actually good

Richie: oh? Please, enlighten me Eds

Eddie: don’t call me that

Eddie: we could go to like one of those pottery places? The ones that have the pieces already casted and all you need to do is paint it

Richie: I love the sound of that

Eddie: why does that seem more sinister than innocent coming from you?

Richie: no reason

Eddie: you’re going to paint dicks on everything aren’t you?

Richie: *gasp* never!

Richie: just a tasteful pair of boobies

Eddie: why am I attracted to you?

Richie: oh? Moi? You’re attracted to moi? That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day

Eddie: don’t get used to it. I’ll send you the address. Please don’t draw boobs…or dicks…or anything gross like that

Richie: how about a cultured side view of an ass? I think butts are very inclusive bc everyone has a butt

Eddie: if you even want a chance of seeing my butt then no

Richie: so I have a chance?

Eddie: don’t push it

Richie: fair enough

Eddie: …

Eddie: you have a small chance

Richie: hell yeah B)

Eddie: Ugh

“I can’t tell if it’s impressive or sad that you managed to get this guy to date you,” Beverly said as they stuffed their faces. Richie grinned around his burrito and proudly showed her the conversation they just ended. “Oh this poor guy…”

“Beverly, I’m in love with this man,” Richie claimed. Beverly nodded.

“Yes. That much is obvious. I’m very happy for you.”

“I can’t believe he wanted a second date! It’s even harder to believe that he kinda planned it too.”

“Kinda? Richie, the only reason this guy isn’t all over you is because he has a conscious. He’s super into you,” Beverly told him. Richie’s eyes went wide like a kid on Christmas morning.

“You think so? Oh my god, I’m double in love.”

“I love it when you get really gay. It’s the cutest,” Beverly said smiling. Then there was a knock on the door followed by it opening on its own.

“Hey Bev—oh, hi Richie,” Ben said as he walked in. Richie gave Beverly a knowing smile. Walking in without needing to be invited…very fun.

“Hey, Ben. What’s up?” Richie asked.

“Nothing, I uh…just wanted to see Beverly,” he replied. Richie nodded and picked up his burrito.

“Say no more,” he replied and promptly left despite Bev’s half hearted protests.

Later that week, literally the night before his second date with Eddie, Richie got another notification from “Special K”. He got it at almost midnight, and immediately opened the link. Normally he liked to watch it on the big screen, but he was half awake and instantly horny when he saw the notification on his phone. The video was crazy long, and the photos were the most intense he’d seen in a long time. It made sense why he didn’t post earlier in the week, and Richie wanted to take it all in nice and slow. The caption read “I’ve got a big one for you this time…I could barely handle it”, and Richie groaned as he skimmed it mid video. He slowly stroked himself as he watched his favorite creator fuck himself silly with his vibrator.

It was obvious that he had filmed over a series of different time. Whether it was in the same day or days apart, he couldn’t tell, but there was a cut between each orgasm that suggested he was giving himself a break when he needed it. The last clip included him in a pair of thigh high stockings, and Richie had to grip the base of his cock to avoid cumming instantly at the sight of it. His plush creamy thighs hugged tightly with the blue and white fabric looked so good. Like he could just sink his fingers into his soft skin and easily manhandle him into his favorite position. Watching him lay back on his bed with his knees to his chest made Richie heat up even more, and he groaned as he watched the man cum all over himself and whimper as he milked himself out as much as possible. Richie came quickly after that and watched his ankles shake as he continued to stroke his softening cock.

The next morning Richie was dead tired. He was too excited after the video and then again when he remembered his date with Eddie that it was almost impossible to fall asleep. Luckily all he needed was a good shower and a Redbull to get him back in shape. He finished up some editing to his second draft of his script, and then double checked how close the address Eddie sent him was. They scheduled to meet more in the afternoon and grab some coffee first. Whatever Eddie wanted Richie encouraged, so they agreed to meet in the cafe next to the pottery shop.

“I’d like a medium roast please. No room for sugar.”

“Damn, no wonder you’re stressed out,” Richie said coming up behind him. Eddie jumped a little and glared at him.

“See if I get coffee with you again. It’s better than the sugary shit you see everyone else drink,” Eddie snipped. Richie chuckled at that and let his arm hang over his shoulders.

“I’ll get a latte,” he said before pulling out his card.

“Are you just going to pay for everything?” Eddie asked as the cashier took it. Richie shrugged.

“I figured I’m wooing you, but if you want to pay just say the word,” Richie told him.

Eddie blushed a little at that and then moved down to wait for his coffee. Richie joined him once his card was ran, and they waited for both of their drinks before sitting together. They picked a somewhat secluded corner, and it was next to the window so the sunshine filtered in perfectly. They caught up a little as they drank, and Richie was glad to see him again. It felt like it had been so long when it had only been less than a week.

“I’ll never understand this shit. Like why is the internet so annoying? Why can’t you keep your goddamn kids off of it?” Eddie complained in the middle of his rant about kids online.

“Fuck, dude you’re so right. The amount of videos of kids spewing their daddies opinions is sad. They don’t understand half the shit they’re saying,” Richie agreed.

“That, and like they keep poking around in places they shouldn’t. Like if your kid is online and they’re below the age of thirteen you should be careful. You’ll never know what they’ll find or who will talk to them. God, if I ever have kids they’re not getting an iPhone until they’re fifteen,” Eddie continued. Richie smiled at that, and suddenly loved the idea of watching Eddie warn their kids about the dangers of cyber space.

“That’s true too. I mean, I’ll be honest I mostly use the internet for work or for porn,” Richie admitted. He expected Eddie to wrinkle his nose in that cute way he does when Richie is being crass, but instead he merely blinked at him.

“Oh? Don’t tell me you just scroll through porn hub all day,” he sassed. Richie laughed at that.

“God no. Do you know how much fucking revenge porn and rape videos are on that site? No, I try to cut out the middle man as much as I can. I get all my stuff from only fans,” he claimed proudly. Eddie seemed surprised by that answer.

“Oh…that’s good. I did know that about porn hub.”

“Interesting you assumed I didn’t though,” he said with a smirk. Eddie shrugged.

“One’s opinion on sex work says a lot about them,” he said simply. Richie nodded in agreement.

“That’s very true.”

“Do you…are there any specific people you like on there?” Eddie asked almost coyly. Even though he was dead tired, Richie really should’ve jerked off again that morning. If only he had known Eddie would be asking him such personal questions looking as cute and as shy and as tempting as he did then.

“Are you looking for recommendations or something?” He asked with a raised brow. Eddie blushed and opened his mouth to speak. He hesitated for a moment before blinking.

“I just…I have a friend who’s pretty popular on there. It would just be awkward if you were subscribed is all,” he answered. Richie nodded in understanding.

“Makes sense. Uh, I can’t think of all of them off the top of my head. Uh, just so you know if you know them I’ll totally unfollow them,” Richie assured him. Eddie shook his head.

“That’s fine, I was just curious is all. Do you have a favorite?”

“Uh…” boy does he. “I-I guess if I had to name one…uh, I like this one guy. It’s really funny, he goes by ‘Special K’. Of all of them, he posts the most, so I see him more,” Richie answered feeling awkward. This was just a very bizarre turn of events, and he wasn’t entirely sure why Eddie was so curious about this. The minute he gave Eddie the name he looked down at his coffee and wouldn’t look away.

“Oh. Never heard of him,” he replied. Richie smiled, hoping to feel less awkward.

“Don’t worry. He’s no where near as hot as you,” he assured him. Eddie gave him a little disapproving look, but Richie could tell he was fighting a smile.

“C’mon. Let’s go to the shop.”

At first the idea of sitting around and painting pottery sounded kind of boring to Richie. Sure he had a creative side, but it was less expressed through visual things and more expressed through writing. That being said, it was extremely relaxing to sit back and just paint something without worrying about what it looking like. Of course Eddie was absolutely anal about his painting and obsessed over every detail he could, but it was cute when he did it. Plus he seemed to enjoy it more that way, so who was Richie to tell him to stop? Instead he merely observed while half paying attention to his own mug. When he got caught he merely smiled at him as he blushed, and then nodded his head to encourage him to continue.

The date ended very similarly to the last one. Eddie let Richie walk him to his car and they hung out there for a while as they talked. It was very obvious from both of them that they didn’t want to leave the other, and Richie was almost giddy at that. Their hands found each other quicker. In fact, they never parted after they left the shop, and they stood much closer than last week. Richie absolutely towered over Eddie when they were that close, and he tried to glare at him for the fact that he had to strain his neck to meet his eyes. He failed as Richie merely watched his lips move as he cursed him out for being tall.

“…I should probably go now,” Eddie said after checking the time.

“Yeah? Sure, uh…I mean, if you want to relax some more today. I’ve got nothin else to do…and I don’t have roommates,” Richie said not as subtly as he may have thought. Eddie raised a brow.

“I told you, I don’t put out on the second date either,” he reminded him. Richie nodded with wide eyes.

“Right, I remember. I just make some really good mixed drinks, and if you’re goal is to relax then I got you covered,” Richie replied. Eddie smiled at that but still shook his head.

“Honestly…I should start thinking of my next project. Being independent and freelance means I’m my own boss and all…” he replied vaguely. Richie nodded again. Obedient like a puppy.

“Absolutely. Don’t work yourself too hard though. I might have to take you into custody if you don’t get a good nights rest,” Richie said. 

Eddie giggled at that, and Richie felt his spinal chord liquify and melt with the rest of him when he heard it. He let go of Eddie’s hand and instead wrapped it around his waist as he pulled him closer. They met in the middle, and Eddie’s hands found their way to Richie’s chest as they kissed. It was just as sweet as their first kiss, but it was more firm this time with Richie’s hand on him. He was closer this time, and Richie loved the heat despite how harshly the sun was beating down on them. They parted for only a second before Richie couldn’t resist another one, and Eddie gave the smallest little sound of approval. He inched his hands higher until he was cupping his face, and Richie felt blessed to indulge in a third kiss. After that he pulled away, and Richie missed the sensation.

“My offer still stands,” Richie hummed and moved to hold his hand again.

“Honestly, have you ever heard of pacing yourself?” Eddie sighed and pulled away more.

“What’s the fun in that?” Richie teased and then pecked him again on the cheek. Eddie smiled at that and shook his head.

“I’ll text you, okay? Get home safe,” he cooed before kissing Richie one last time and turning to enter his car.

The next day Richie was hanging out with Bev and Stan again, and he could barely contain himself the entire time. He managed not to blurt out his excitement within the first ten minutes, but he started to get antsy and impatient when they didn’t ask him about it for half an hour. They were halfway through their lunch together when Beverly finally looked at him and smiled.

“You seem like you want to talk about something,” she said. Richie blew a raspberry.

“What? Me? No way? I’m totally calm,” he replied. Stan sighed.

“Does it have something to do with that guy you wanted to borrow my bird for?”

“Maybe, but now that you mention him we did go on a second date yesterday,” Richie announced proudly.

“I was aware of this,” Beverly acknowledged.

“I’m shocked you made it through the first date,” Stan deadpanned.

“The first date was amazing, okay? I was quite the gentlemen. Yesterday was just really casual and fun, and he’s the cutest fucking person I’ve ever met in my life,” Richie said smiling into his glass.

“That’s really sweet. You guys went to that pottery place, right?” Bev asked. Richie nodded.

“God, he’s so anal about _everything_ it’s adorable. I was worried he was gonna pop a forehead vein from how hard he was concentrating,” he said.

“He sounds wonderful.”

“I kinda wanna meet him. He sounds absolutely well mannered and normal, and yet he’s agreed to date you. He must be an interesting person,” Stan said.

“Oh he’s nuts, it’s great. I’ve never met such a lunatic in my life. He flosses after he eats popcorn,” he told them.

“Oh…”

“That’s actually kinda cute in a weird way,” Beverly said. Richie nodded.

“Exactly! Ugh, I wish I was the floss.”

“You’re still weirder,” Stan pointed out. They all laughed at that, but Richie got distracted by his phone buzzing in his pocket.

Eddie: random question, but purple or red

Richie: on you? Red baby. Brings out your skin color ;)

Eddie: wow. Didn’t expect a logical answer

Richie: I might be a bit biased too. I like the color red

Eddie: good to know

Richie: how are you my love?

Eddie: I’m good. Getting some stuff together for work, but mostly just getting around to the chores I couldn’t do in the middle of my last project

Richie: aren’t you cute. Do you have a little maids outfit? I’d love to see it ;0

Eddie: you’re such a perv

Eddie: I need to vacuum. I’ll text you later

Richie: I’ll be waiting my love <3

“You seriously have it bad, Richie,” Stan said once Richie put his phone away.

“Huh?”

“You were texting Eddie, huh?” Bev poked. He nodded.

“He texted me first. _Again_ ,” he replied proudly.

“Damn,” Stan said.

“He must be really into you. Did you do anything to him? Cast a spell or something?” Bev questioned.

“No, but I wish I was cool enough to know witchcraft. I think it helps that I’m like crazy taller than him.”

“How much taller?” Stan asked.

“Uh, he like comes to here,” Richie pointed towards the bottom of his face and Stan whistled.

“Fuck. Yeah that makes a difference.”

“ _Yeah_ it does,” Beverly sighed.

“Bevvy, you gotta give me the details about you and Ben. I’m giving you all this hot goss about me and Eds. Please. Share with the class,” Richie begged. Beverly sighed before shaking her head.

“We just…I dunno. We started hanging out more and now we make out sometimes on top of it. He asked me on an official date for tomorrow night, but I’m so nervous. I haven’t had anything official since Tom,” she said. Stan and Richie groaned together.

“God, fuck Tom,” Stan said.

“Right?” Richie agreed. “Look, Bevvy, you’re fucking amazing, okay? Ben is a really great guy. He gives good vibes, he volunteers, and he’s fucking hot. You deserve to be treated right for once,” Richie encouraged. Beverly smiled at that.

“Thank you, Richie. I was actually thinking of asking him if we could be official tomorrow night. Do you think that’s too soon? Maybe I should wait for a second date—“

“You guys have been making out for the past month. That counts as like three dates as it is,” Stan pointed out. Richie nodded in agreement.

“Absolutely true. You guys got chemistry, you both care for each other, he’s not gonna be a fucking terrible boyfriend. I say shoot your shot, Bevvy.”

“You really think so?”

“ _Yes!_ Don’t second guess yourself. You’re in control of your life now,” Richie continued. Tom really did a number on her, and Richie had made it his mission to be supportive of her for every second she doubted herself. She smiled.

“You’re right. Thank you so much guys.”

“No problem. Now, let’s order some nachos to go and start day drinking.”


	3. Three

The next video that Special K posted was absolutely mouth watering. He had on the tiniest, tightest pair of red boxer briefs that lead very little to the imagination. His skin looked absolutely flawless in it, and he wore red socks to match. They weren’t as long as the last pair, but they did come in below his knees. It also looked like he had shaved, and that only made him glow even more. Half the video he merely rolled around his sheets showing off his body. It was beautiful, stunning, amazing how it stretched and twisted in the most appealing ways. When he pulled down his boxers and presented himself it was then revealed that he had a plug in the entire time with a ruby on the end. The caption read “I miss you…touch me”, and Richie went nuts over it.

The video ended with him fucking himself with a dildo, also red, and letting out the most addicting moans and cries as he came over his chest. Richie was more than happy with the video once again, and flicked through the photographs. He was cumming too when he suddenly got a text. It took him a moment to recover and actually read it, and he was filled with relief as well as more excitement when he saw who it was from.

Eddie: I’m thinking of making shrimp scampi tomorrow night. Care to join me?

Richie: Eddie, my love, that sounds wonderful. Should I bring red or white?

Eddie: red please. White isn’t my favorite.

Richie: noted. I look forward to eating your cooking

Richie: and maybe eating other things? ;0

Eddie: I hate that emoticon because I know exactly what you mean by it

Eddie: maybe. I’m still not putting out

Richie: Eddie, my darling. I’d never expect that until you said so. I’m only saying you seemed more than happy to receive a little extra Tozier lovin’ last time ;)

Eddie: honestly, every time we talk I question why I’m into you

Richie: because I bring wine?

Eddie: that’s my excuse this time. I don’t know about the other times

Richie: what’s not to like about someone giving you the love and attention you deserve? No need for excuses

Richie: I just wanna looooove you all night loooong <3 xoxo

Eddie: Jesus Christ

Eddie: I’m ignoring that last one, but you might have a point. You’re very good for my self esteem

Eddie: but it would be a lie to say I’m only drawn to you because you’re nice to me

Eddie: it would also be a lie to say that you’re nice to me…

Richie: I treat my Eddie spaghetti with the utmost respect >:c

Eddie: …

Eddie: Okay. I’ll give you that. Not a lot of guys are cool with the whole not putting out thing

Richie: I don’t understand what’s not to be okay with. Your body your choice sweetheart. I’m just hoping I’ll get the privilege to be one of those choices ;*

Eddie: I hate to say it but you have a better chance than most of the guys in my tinder dms rn

Richie: should I bring more than wine? :0

Richie: maybe something with a little more latex? c:

Eddie: dear god

Eddie: not yet

Richie: yet ;)

Eddie: yes. Yet. Only bring the wine

Richie: gotcha

Richie: you kinda caught me at a weird time but I’m gonna go shower

Richie: I’ll text you l8r ^x^

Eddie: just when I thought they couldn’t get any worse…

Richie: <3

First he wiped off his phone, and then he took a shower. When he got out Eddie had texted him his address and Richie couldn’t help but be giddy all over again. This was real progress. Dates were fun and all, but dinner? At another man’s house? So much privacy and possibility. They could cuddle, they could kiss more, they could talk more, and kiss more, and Richie was really looking forward to kissing him more. He was also fuzzy with post orgasm brain, but that was besides the point. The point was that Eddie seemed to be just as interested in Richie as Richie was in him, and he was beyond pleased with that. He could understand the precautions Eddie was taking, and Richie wasn’t lying when he said respected them too. He genuinely just wanted to experience Eddie Kaspbrak for who he was and so far he was beyond pleased with who he was getting to know better.

The next day he sent in his second draft to the producers and figured if they had anything to say about it he’d just write another one. He then went through his work email to double check anything he missed before revisiting the video from Special K last night. Eddie was more than clear that they weren’t doing anything sexual, so Richie felt the need to relieve himself now so he wouldn’t be stuck with an awkward boner incase they cuddled in _just_ the right way. Richie had just as healthy a libido as any other man, but it had been a while since he hooked up and Eddie was just absolutely perfect in every single way. He could barely contain his platonic and romantic excitement. His sexual excitement had to be monitored as well.

By the time Eddie texted him to come over Richie just hopped out of the shower. He quickly dried himself off and got dressed before replying and then heading out the door. Before he left he smacked on some deodorant and his cologne and then bolted out the door so he could see Eddie as soon as possible. He grabbed the bottle of red on the way there, and still managed to make it there in a timely manner.

“Oh, I like this brand,” Eddie hummed as he took the bottle from Richie.

“Only the best for my spaghetti,” he replied and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Eddie blushed but smiled as he rolled his eyes.

“What is with you and stupid nicknames?”

“I only do it for people I really like. You should ask my friends,” Richie replied as Eddie lead him inside.

“Funny. I didn’t expect you to have a lot of those,” Eddie said and got out his wine opener. That made him smile.

“I have enough of them.” 

Richie watched him struggle for a moment before offering to help and Eddie begrudgingly accepting his help. He popped it off easily, and Eddie took the bottle to pour it into the glasses he already had out.

“It’s only because your hands are ginormous and stupid. That and I lost my good opener,” Eddie muttered and set the bottle down. Richie laughed at that and watched him take his first sip. “C’mon. I already set the table. Don’t let it get cold.”

The food was absolutely delicious. It wasn’t exactly master chef served at a fancy restaurant kind of food, but it was better than anything Richie could make. Eddie told him he found the recipe on some kind of website that was basically Pinterest but only for cooking. He couldn’t care less about where he got the recipe, but listened as Eddie went on about how many good recipes he got from it. He then asked Richie how the script was going and Richie told him he sent it today. The conversation went as usual, and Richie was too excited at first to noticed Eddie’s apartment.

It was absolutely spotless. Everything was so neat and orderly in place. He would’ve suspected that Eddie got it professionally cleaned once a month, but he remembered Eddie talking about cleaning just the other day over text. Still, it was impressive. All his pictures were straight, all the shelves were dusted, and the couch looked perfectly clean and fluffed. He actually had a table cloth, and that was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. His dishes were a tasteful blue color, and his glasses were simple and classic. Everything about it screamed Eddie.

After they cleaned up and Eddie insisted they washed the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher, Richie suggested they watch a movie together. His main goal was cuddling with a hope for a good make out session, but he wasn’t trying to push anything. Eddie said yes to his suggestion, so they made their way to the couch to pick one out. They settled on the Titanic since it was one of the first ones they came across, and started the movie with another glass of wine. 

At first they merely sat next to each other. It was kind of awkward, but once Eddie drained his glass and set it down, he inched closer and leaned against Richie’s shoulder. As subtly as he could, Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulders. He finished his own glass and set it on the little table next to the couch. Eddie took that opportunity to lean fully on Richie’s chest and nuzzle against him. Richie smiled from how cute it was, and let his hand rub against Eddie’s arm.

“How are you so lanky and yet so…soft?” Eddie murmured as his eyes blinked slower and slower. Richie shrugged, disturbing him a little bit, and chuckled when he wrinkled his nose in upset.

“I dunno. How are you so adorable and yet filled with so much rage?”

“Believe it or not I was much worse. I had to go to to therapy for anger management when I was in my early twenties,” he replied.

“Why is that not surprising?” Richie hummed and then kissed the top of his head. Eddie was still for a moment before turning his body and looking up at Richie. Richie looked back and in the time it took him to blink down at him their lips were touching. The kiss was short, but it was just as good as the rest of them.

“I dunno,” Eddie whispered against his mouth.

“You know what is surprising?” Richie murmured. Eddie smiled a little.

“What?”

“The fact that Jack and Rose totally could’ve fit on the raft,” he said. Eddie flung his head back to laugh at that and then buried his face in Richie’s chest again.

“Shut up. Physics would say otherwise,” Eddie argued.

“Yeah, but like logic would say other-otherwise. Like the raft is huge! They could’ve cuddled for warmth,” Richie insisted.

“They would’ve sunk! They were too heavy!”

“I doubt that. This couch is smaller than that raft and we fit pretty nicely,” Richie pointed out. Eddie sat back to look at him better and Richie felt blessed to see his face flushed in the light from the TV.

“Yeah, but this couch isn’t trying to float in the middle of the ocean,” Eddie snarked. Richie merely shrugged.

“I still think they could’ve made it work,” he said.

“You’re so stupid. Kiss me again,” Eddie urged leaning in again. Richie sat up to meet him and reveled in the fact that Eddie asked for, more so demanded, another kiss. Of course he did as he was asked, and gently lowered Eddie onto his back instead.

Being on top of Eddie was better than Richie could’ve imagined. He was thankful for his decision to get off earlier because he would’ve been completely hard in that moment if he hadn’t. Instead he was merely twitching with interest as he kissed Eddie over and over again. Clean cut kisses soon blurred and slurred into each other, and once Eddie introduced tongues Richie knew the making out was a success. His mouth so warm and wet, and his hands so restless against his shoulders, down his chest, up in his hair. He liked the way Eddie couldn’t stay in one place. It showed a little bit of how desperate he truly was, and he only kissed him harder and deeper the tighter his fingers curled in Richie’s hair.

Unsure of how far he was allowed to go, Richie was careful as he touched under Eddie’s shirt. When he was only met with an approving hum he continued and pressed kisses down his neck. He wasted no time letting his hands explore Eddie’s lithe body. He wasn’t crazy muscular, but he was decently toned. It was obvious he took care of his body, and the feeling of his skin only confirmed that further.

“Richie…oh…”

It registered very briefly that Eddie had been softly moaning the entire time. His voice so sweet and syrupy like honey rolling off his tongue. Richie licked into his mouth to get every last drop, and brushed his hand a little higher than he meant to. Eddie moaned into his mouth as he brushed his nipple, and that was enough to make him repeat the action. As he pressed his thumb against the pebbled skin, the kissing was less reciprocated. The more he played with his nipple and eventually moved to gently pinching and pulling on it, the harder Eddie gasped for breath. He was panting into Richie’s mouth as he let the other man play with him.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Richie cooed and returned to slow strokes from his thumb instead of pinching. Eddie whimpered and pouted.

“Ah…w-we should probably stop,” he murmured. Richie instantly took his hand away, and Eddie’s body relaxed against the couch again now that he wasn’t overwhelmed by the other man.

“Of course. Anything you want, sweetheart,” Richie smiled and kissed the top of his head. Eddie smoothed down his shirt with red cheeks and sat up a little in attempt to put some space between them. 

“That was…um…”

“Really hot?” Richie supplied. Somehow Eddie blushed even harder before nodding to confirm.

“Yeah…”

“I agree. I kinda like taking it slow. More opportunities to find weak spots,” Richie said with a teasing grin. Eddie was only just starting to breathe evenly again as Richie said that, and he merely swatted at his arm.

“That was an accident and you know it,” he scolded. Richie laughed and then leaned in to give him another kiss on the lips.

“Happy accidents happen all the time,” he hummed.

“Swiping right on you was an accident. I should’ve unmatched when you told me you didn’t have a bird,” Eddie grumbled but allowed yet another kiss.

“I thought you said the pet rock was good enough,” Richie reminded him. Eddie raised a brow.

“I said it was points for effort,” he corrected. Richie pouted and then sighed.

“Alright. Guess I’m gonna have to go bird shopping. No point in trying to steal Judy. Stanley has her locked up nice and secure. Plus, she’d attack me if I ever stepped inside his house,” he said. Eddie giggled at that and moved closer to make up for when Richie moved back.

“The belly button lint was more impressive anyways,” Eddie assured him and kissed him again. Richie wanted to continue their banter, but was once again persuaded back on top of the man he was so infatuated with instead. It was almost too easy to immediately pick up where he left off, and Richie was back to pressing kisses all up and down Eddie’s neck.

“No marks please,” Eddie requested as he struggled to catch his breath again. Richie nodded and then focused on his earlobe again. Eddie shivered at that and committed to wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck.

“So soft. You take care of yourself, huh baby?” Richie cooed as he touched a little under his shirt again. Eddie hummed in response and nodded.

“I exfoliate the shit out of my skin,” he murmured. Richie chuckled at that and kissed his cheek.

“Whatever that means, keep doing it,” he then sat back and Eddie frowned at the distance. He then blushed deeply and blinked with wide eyes as Richie slowly dragged his hands down Eddie’s waist. “Especially right here,” he grinned.

“Seriously? You’re such an asshole,” Eddie grumbled and covered his face with his hand. Richie merely chuckled and returned to kiss him on the lips.

“And you…are perfect, Eds,” Richie sais between kissed. Eddie cupped his face and forced him to stay a little bit longer before pressing their foreheads together.

“I should get to bed…I have a lot to do tomorrow,” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded and gave him one last innocent kiss before getting off the couch and grabbing their discarded wine glasses.

“His royal majesty needs his beauty rest. I will allow that,” Richie said kissing his forehead as he sat up again. 

Eddie was trying very hard not to giggle at that, but ultimately failed from being so punch drunk off kissing. He then walked Richie to his front door and they said their good nights and goodbyes. It was hard to keep their lips away after they had spent so long getting to know each other, but eventually they separated. Richie gave him one last like kiss on the top of the head and finally headed back out to the car to drive home.


	4. Four

Richie: my love, I believe I am starting to miss your company

Eddie: is that so?

Richie: yessir ;-;

Eddie: then perish

Richie: how harsh! :c

Richie: I miss you more than the moon misses the sun when they go to sleep

Eddie: technically the moon and the sun always see each other…because they exist in the solar system

Richie: you’re making it very hard to be poetic here

Richie: I’m trying to say I miss you really bad :(

Eddie: oh finally a normal fucking emoticon

Richie: :c

Eddie: never mind then.

Eddie: I’m a little busy today, but I’ll text you later, okay

Eddie: I… kind of miss you too

Richie: moi? You miss moi? :0c

Eddie: what even is that one?

Richie: it’s like I’m surprised and I’m covering my mouth. The c is a little hand :3c

Eddie: Jesus Christ

Eddie: yes. Unfortunately I miss you for some reason.

Richie: does it have anything to do with your newly discovered sensitive nipples?

Eddie: no

Eddie: maybe

Eddie: I seriously need to finish this. I’ll text you later

Richie: okayyy I’ll be here waiting to give you some more Tozier lovinnnnnnn’ <3

Eddie: you’re so dumb

Eddie: <3

Eddie texted as promised, but it wasn’t long before they both needed to go to sleep. The next morning Richie was tempted to send a good morning text, but he was distracted by an email he missed last night. At first he thought it was work related, but he was more relieved to see it was a post notification from Special K. He dragged himself from his bed and instead settled in front of his computer like he normally did and got started.

The video opened with the man straddling a white pillow. He had on another jock strap and a toy to the side. His pillow was long enough for him to hug as well as straddled, and he coyly held the fabric against his chest to feign modesty. The silhouette of his legs were impossible to miss against the sheets and the pillow, and looked so tan and toned against such white flawless fabric. His tan lines were cute, and stopped just about where his thigh highs came up in that other video. He shifted against the pillow, and shyly hummed as he got himself comfortable. Then he adjusted his arms and the fabric rubbed against his chest.

One of Richie’s favorite things about Special K’s videos was how subtle he was. He couldn’t look away for a second without fearing his might’ve missed something, and his reactions were so genuine and cute he didn’t want to miss it. Even such a small adjustment made it obvious the fabric brushed against something sensitive, and Richie was more than eager to watch and find out. He pushed the pillow case down a little to showcase his nipples, and then shifted the fabric back in place. The friction made him squirm a little and he gave a frustrated huff. It was adorable, but Richie was more focused on how he continued to rub the pillow ever so slowly against his chest.

Eventually, it became very obvious that what the pillowcase was triggering was his nipples. He finally let it fall to showcase the rest of his skin, and it was flushed and beautiful. His body well looked after and his waist thin and supple. He then raised a hand and slowly ran his thumb against the rose colored nub, and Richie was instantly reminded how much he missed Eddie. As the man continued to explore himself and feel his body, Richie couldn’t help but long to do the same thing to Eddie. He was still incredibly turned on and definitely already wacking it, but it was a little bittersweet from how much he missed Eddie and wished it was him.

The rest of the video was as hot as ever, but Richie was thinking of Eddie the whole time. Usually he was focused on the person he subscribed to, but this time it was impossible to shake. It didn’t help that the first ten minutes was pure nipple play, and it especially didn’t help when he continued to play with one as he used his toy. The audio was cut out every now and then, so Richie checked the description in hopes to figure out if it was his headphones or not. It read “watch me play with myself in a way I’ve never done before. (Sorry for the audio cuts! I was speaking and I want to keep my voice as censored as possible)”.

“Fuck…” Richie panted as he caught his breath. Maybe he was cursing? Or possibly saying someone’s name? He wouldn’t be surprised if a guy like this had a partner. It would be harder to believe he didn’t. He didn’t have much longer to ponder before he got another text.

Eddie: want to grab lunch? I’ve been inside too long

Richie: sweetheart, I would love nothing else but to have lunch with you

Richie: let me shower and send me the address where to meet you <3

Eddie: Okay. See you soon <3

He jumped into the shower and sped through it as quickly as he could. Once he dried off he checked the address and then got dressed. Eddie told him he was already close so he would meet him there, and Richie couldn’t get to his car fast enough. He got there within ten minutes and spotted Eddie in one of the outside tables. He parked and then jogged over hoping he didn’t look as rushed and as desperate as he felt.

“Eds!” He called as he approached. Eddie looked up at him and looked pleased to see him again. Richie instantly leaned down to greet him with a kiss, and Eddie smiled wider in response.

“You got here quick,” he said.

“I wanted to see my favorite Eddie spaghetti,” he said as he sat across from him. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I think I’m gonna have to keep a book of all the stupid things you’ve called me,” Eddie huffed.

“You like it,” Richie smiled. Eddie said nothing in return and handed Richie his menu instead.

“They only gave me one menu. Said something about saving paper,” he said.

“Sounds like California. Lemme see…this is quite the place you picked out,” Richie replied as he skimmed the paper. It was all vegetarian with half of them being vegan. Richie wasn’t a stranger to vegetables, but he wasn’t exactly a salad type guy.

“I have an ex girlfriend who loved this place. They actually have really good macaroni and cheese so I just kept going for that after we broke up,” Eddie replied. Richie blinked at that.

“Oh…you had a girlfriend?” He asked. Eddie blushed a little.

“Yeah…it was before I came out. My mother wanted me to be with a woman, and I didn’t know how to stand up for myself…until recently actually,” he answered.

“Ah. That explains the discovery of sensitive nipples at the rip age of twenty five,” Richie teased. Eddie glared at him and lightly kicked him under the table. “You wound me.”

“Don’t tell me you never went through a repressed phase. If you’re really from Maine then you definitely did,” Eddie accused. Richie laughed at that in agreement.

“ _Boy_ , did I have a big one. Spent my entire middle school career making mom jokes and pretending to find supermodels hot,” Richie replied. Eddie smiled at that.

“That’s actually pretty fitting.”

“Thank you. I’ve always stood by my character,” Richie replied smiling back.

They ordered their food and drinks and ate together as they talked. It was a little difficult for Richie to focus since he literally just had an orgasm not too long ago, but the longer they talked the easier it was to work through the post-cumming haze. They were almost done when Richie noticed striking red hair in the distance. He then looked Beverly head-on and they smiled at each other before he waved her over.

“Bev! What are you doing here?” Richie asked hopping up and hugging her. He then realized Ben was trailing behind her and greeted him with a pat on the back. “Benny. Good to see you.”

“You too, Richie. Always a pleasure.”

“Ben goes here a lot, so he brought me here. He says the macaroni is really good,” Beverly answered his question from before. Richie nodded and pointed to their empty plates and then to Eddie who looked extremely out of place.

“Yes! This little guy also said that and he was right. I might go vegan if this is all I need to eat to survive,” Richie said.

“You would die after a week if this is all you ate,” Eddie deadpanned.

“That’s very true,” Ben agreed.

“Well luckily I have you to keep me alive, sweetheart,” Richie winked. Eddie blushed and then took a drink of his water. “Oh, Bev this is the guy I was telling you about, Eddie,” he introduced. She smiled and reached for his hand.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Eddie replied.

“Eddie, this is Miss Beverly Marsh. She is the reason I’m sad to be a homosexual and my best friend,” he announced. Beverly shook her head and flicked his ear. “Geez!”

“Don’t say that to the poor guy,” she scolded.

“She’s also my second voice of reason. Stan is the first one,” Richie added as he sat back down rubbing his ear. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at that and looked back up to Beverly.

“It’s nice to meet you. Glad someone keeps him in check,” he said. Beverly giggled and nodded.

“Yeah, Richie can be troublesome, but he’s a sweetheart once you get past all the bad jokes and bad flirting,” she said. Eddie nodded in agreement and then smiled at Ben.

“It’s good to see you, Ben,” Eddie greeted. Ben lifted a hand and waved.

“You too, Eds,” he replied. Beverly and Richie looked between them and Richie was the first to say something about it.

“You guys know each other?”

“Yeah, Eddie and I go to the same gym. He actually recommended this place to me a while ago,” Ben said.

“Don’t forget to check out that juice place I recommended. They use less sugar,” Eddie reminded him. Ben nodded tapping his temple.

“It’s up there. I just haven’t been to that part of town in a while.”

“Wow, we have _two_ mutual friends then,” Richie said to Eddie. Eddie shrugged.

“I guess so.”

“That means we should _definitely_ date then,” he grinned. Eddie smiled a little too.

“We’ve been dating, dumbass.”

“Yeah, but I’m tryna put a ring on it, Eddie spaghetti. I wanna lock it down,” Richie said. Eddie giggled at that and then blushed as he realized Richie’s friends were still there.

“We’re gonna grab a table inside, but it was nice seeing you, Rich,” Beverly told him. “And it was nice to meet you, Eddie. Nice to finally see a face fit with the name.” Eddie smiled and nodded and then waved as the couple walked back inside.

“They are so cute together,” Richie sighed with a smile.

“They really are. I didn’t know Ben had a girlfriend,” Eddie agreed.

“Oh it _just_ happened last weekend. Bevvy really deserves a nice guy and Ben is so sweet to her,” Richie said. He took a sip of his drink and then paused as he felt Eddie’s feet nudging him. It wasn’t an attack, but it wasn’t quite footsie. It was something shyer than that, and judging by the light blush on his cheeks Eddie was aware of what he was doing. “Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked. Eddie blinked up at him and then drew his feet away.

“Where were you thinking?” He asked. Richie shrugged playfully and then reached for Eddie’s free hand.

“My place is pretty close by,” he told him. Eddie looked hesitant for a moment before nodding.

“Okay…yeah that sounds good. I walked here anyways,” Eddie replied. Richie grinned and then they were off.

They paid at the front and then Richie lead Eddie to his car. The drive was a little bit longer thanks to traffic, but it wasn’t too bad. In the end Richie would’ve waited in traffic for hours because it was worth the way Eddie pushed him up against the door and kissed him senseless. His hands instantly going for his hair, and then down his body to pull him further inside. Richie was in absolute heaven as he kissed Eddie back and took more of a lead to guide them to his bedroom. He didn’t hesitate to pick Eddie up and set him down against the mattress. The universe truly was on Richie’s team because for the _second_ time that week he had the opportunity to be on top of Eddie Kaspbrak with his mouth on his neck.

“Richie…oh, I missed you,” Eddie murmured and leaned his head back to give Richie full access. 

He took full advantage of the wide open space, and gently sucked on the side of his neck. Eddie moaned softly and practically pushed his body into Richie’s hands. He already had such a strong grip on his hips, and it was too easy for his hands to slid up and hold his waist instead. Thin fingers returned to his hair, and Richie gave a little moan as well when he ever so slightly tugged on his roots. That’s when he returned to his lips, and Eddie gladly and enthusiastically kissed him back.

Richie’s world was flipped as Eddie pushed him over. Then he suddenly had a lap full of his favorite human being, and his morning jack off was all for naught. Surely he could feel how hard Richie was in his jeans, but he didn’t have time to be embarrassed about that when Eddie started attacking his neck. He could feel it, and he knew that once Eddie was done with him his neck would be completely black and blue. He never dreamed of fighting that, and instead just let it happen as he continued to feel him up under his shirt.

“Eddie…fuck, Eds…” he sighed and then lead his touch down to Eddie’s ass. The other man whimpered at that and really dug his teeth into his neck.

“Why are you so fucking hot?” Eddie groaned and moved his hips a little. Richie hissed at the friction, and worked on pushing Eddie’s shirt up. He succeeded in getting it over his head, and Richie sat up to kiss down his chest as he finished peeling it off.

“Why are you so amazing, baby? Fuck, I’d love to feel your skin every single day,” Richie mumbled before moving to gently lick at his nipple. Eddie moaned louder and hugged Richie’s head to his chest. Then he got his teeth just a little bit involved, and he successfully made the other man melt in his arms.

“Richie…Mmh…”

“You like that? God, you sound so good, sweetheart,” Richie cooed. Eddie shivered a little as Richie blew on his skin, making the spit go cold.

“Yeah. I like it a lot, Richie. I like it when you do it,” Eddie told him. He then moved to the other nipple and used his fingers to keep the other one stimulated. “Mmmh…fuck…”

“Tell me what you want, Eds. Anything you want I’ll do, baby,” Richie said as he groped his ass with his free hand. Eddie groaned at his offer and curled his fingers into his shirt.

“Just keep doing that, and touch me. Please,” he begged. Richie nodded and returned his mouth to his chest before running his fingers down his length through his jeans. He trembled as Richie continued to touch him and eventually unzipped his pants to grab him through his boxers. “Richie…oh god…”

With his mouth preoccupied, it was hard to add in any comments he would normally make. Still, that was a sacrifice Richie was willing to make in order to make Eddie feel this good. He was gasping for air, and his body was wound up so tight it was unbelievable. All he could think about was how sweet he sounded, how pure and innocent his moans were. He eluded to it earlier, but it really sounded like Eddie just didn’t have that much experience in bed. Just the thought that Richie might possibly be the first man to ever touch him like this gave him the biggest head trip he’s had in a while.

“Richie…Richie, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m gonna cum and you’ve only been touching me for a fucking _minute_ ,” he groaned. Richie let up on his nipple to blow on it again and grinned at how badly it made him shake and shiver in his lap.

“I haven’t even pulled you out of your boxers,” he pointed out as well. Eddie moaned in agreement and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. He whimpered and whined as Richie squeezed his head, and then gasped when he passed his boxers to squeeze it bare instead.

“Richie…” he whined and thrusted his hips up into his fist.

“I got you, baby. Don’t worry about a thing,” Richie cooed.

“Richie, I really wanna give you a blow job,” Eddie confessed. Richie blinked at him with wide eyes and kissed him harder as he jerked him off faster.

“Fuck…holy shit, Eds, I almost came in my pants,” Richie groaned. Eddie pouted and shook his head before pointing to his mouth and pulling his lip down ever so slightly.

“Cum in here,” he cooed. 

Richie bit his lip staring at Eddie’s lips, and then returned his mouth to his chest as he finished him off. Eddie whined and cried in Richie’s lap as he came over his fingers, and Richie continued to kiss up his neck as he calmed down and held him closer so he could nuzzled against his shoulder. Eddie did so as his breathing evened out, but it didn’t take him long before he pushed Richie back down on the bed and smiled down at him.

“Your turn.”

There was something about Eddie’s mouth that looked familiar. Watching it take his cock completely felt like Richie had watched it a dozen times. That didn’t make it any less hot or enjoyable as he did it, but there was something pointing out to Richie that he’s seen this before. Or at least, something like it. He couldn’t exactly put his finger on it, but he was too engrossed in the pleasure to put his full brain power into it.

Turned out, Eddie sucked cock like a champ. Despite his smaller frame, his mouth was able to take all of Richie’s length. Eddie was surprised by its size to say the least. Richie could see his mouth watering as he took it out, unzipping his pants and unwrapping him like a birthday present. He stared at it unabashedly, and as he started to go down on it Richie was certain he was going to air on the side of caution. That was absolutely wrong, and Eddie took him in one complete swoop. He deep throated him first try, and Richie was starting to question if he was as inexperienced as he first assumed. 

Either way, it was still extremely hot. He couldn’t focus on anything else but the hot wet heat of Eddie’s mouth, and the big brown eyes blinking up at him as he tongued the head. His technique was mind blowing, and it was obvious he wanted Richie to _watch_ him do it, not just feel it. His entire face so captivating as he stuffed his cock in it with little to no hesitation. Richie had never in his life cum so hard, and while making eye contact too. That was probably the hottest thing he’d ever seen before Eddie pulled out too soon to lick it all up and got cum on his cheek. Richie reached to wipe it away, but Eddie merely moved his hand away and pushed it back into his mouth anyways.

“Fuck…holy shit, that was so hot,” Richie gasped. Eddie tucked him away in his pants, and then leaned closer to give him another kiss.

“You’re hot,” Eddie replied with a flirty grin. Richie let him kiss him again.

“I swear to god, I must be dreaming. No way a guy as smoking as you finds me even a little bit attractive,” Richie sighed. Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek.

“Well, I do. So you better get used to it,” he said before turning to try and find his shirt. He found it on the floor in front of Richie’s full view mirror, and then froze as he saw himself in the reflection.

“Oh shit,” he sighed quietly. Richie still heard him and got up to investigate. Right at the base of his neck Eddie had a pretty decent hickey stamped onto his skin.

“Damn. Did I do that?” Richie asked as he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist from behind.

“I dunno. Maybe a vacuum magically got possessed and attacked me since the last time I looked at myself in the mirror,” Eddie sighed. Richie frowned and then gently kissed the side of his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. Eddie shook his head and smiled.

“It’s fine. I can cover it with makeup. At least I think I can,” he replied. Then he turned his head and gave Richie a kiss on the lips. “Even if I can’t…it was worth it.” Richie grinned at that.

“Fuck yeah it was. Besides, uh have you _seen_ what you did? I’m just purple all across my neck now,” Richie replied.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be on camera,” Eddie grumbled and worked on getting his shirt on. Richie paused for a moment.

“Oh. You’re _on_ camera? I thought you just took pictures and edited them,” Richie said. Eddie froze for a moment, realizing his mistake.

“Uh…most of the times, yeah. Sometimes a company wants me to model a product myself first so they have an idea of what the do in the photo shoot before sending them to me to edit,” he said. It sounded plausible, but also weird. Like the way he said it was a little too confident.

“Well that’s very interesting. Sorry if I ruined your job,” Richie said. Eddie shrugged.

“Ah. Makeup. Photoshop. You’d be amazed with what you can do with them,” he said simply. “Uh, I think I should be going now actually. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“I can give you a ride home, y’know? I wouldn’t mind that,” Richie offered.

“It’s okay. I really need the fresh air,” Eddie insisted as they walked to the front door.

“Okay, well…” he stopped Eddie as gently as he could from just bolting out the door and took his hands. “Get home safe, okay? And uh…I hope you know you can tell me anything. Like, seriously. You can tell me anything and I won’t judge you,” Richie assured him. Eddie’s entire demeanor softened at that offer and he nervously wetted his lips.

“I…yeah. Maybe next time. Sorry,” he murmured.

“That’s okay. Just know that I’m an option to talk to. I actually really care about you, Eds,” Richie added. Eddie finally met his eyes and held them there for a moment before leaning up to kiss him again.

“Thank you, Richie. I’ll text you when I get home safe,” he whispered against his lips. Richie smiled at that and nodded before kissing him one last time.

“Please do.”

Eddie texted as promised, and Richie happily reciprocated. He wasn’t very responsive after that, and Richie started to worry a bit about it. Sure, Eddie wasn’t the type to text all the time and spend hours on a conversation over text, but he usually replied if Richie said something. If he had nothing to say he’d just say goodbye and that was the end of the conversation. Did Richie do something wrong? Did they go too fast? Maybe he shouldn’t have gone so hot and heavy, although Eddie did most of the heavy. Was there something he missed? He was suddenly stuck staring at his phone wondering what the hell just happened when it went off. It was Beverly, so he answered right away.

“Yo, what’s up Bevvy?” Richie answered.

“I’m good. Just calling to check up on you. I saw you and Eddie leave together,” she said.

“Uh…yeah we came back to my apartment,” he told her truthfully.

“Oh? Is he still there?” She asked.

“No he left about an hour ago,” Richie replied.

“Oh, so nothing really happened?”

“Something happened, but I’m not sure exactly what now that I’m thinking about it. He left on kind of a weird note,” he said.

“Weird? What was weird? Wait, just start from the beginning.”

“Okay…we come to my apartment and we made out on my bed. We got each other off, he’s fucking great at blowjobs by the way—“

“Not important for me to know, thanks.”

“Whatever. We finish, and he’s a little upset about a hickey I left on accident. Last time we got like that he asked me not to, but I think this time I just didn’t realize I did it because I didn’t meant to leave it.”

“Okay. Did he leave any on you?” She asked.

“Oh my god, he left _tons_. My entire neck is a hickey.”

“That’s a little odd, but it is his body.”

“Absolutely, and I agree. He wasn’t too upset about it, but then he mentioned something about being on camera? And when I asked more about it he kinda shut down and left as soon as he could,” Richie finished.

“On camera? I thought you said he was a photographer,” she said sounding just as confused as Richie felt.

“He is. Apparently brands will ask him to do a mock shoot or something first, but it sounded weird the way he explained it…I dunno. I feel weird now. Like…I dunno, I feel like he’s lying to me,” he said.

“He might be. Richie, I’m glad you really like him and he seems to really like you too, but you gotta remember you really did just meet. There’s a lot about Eddie that you don’t know about, and there’s a lot about you that Eddie doesn’t know about either,” Beverly pointed out.

“God, you’re so right. I dunno what I’d do without you,” he sighed. Beverly laughed a little at that.

“Give him some time, Richie. I promise you, as long as you give him the space to feel safe to open up, he will. I can tell he really likes you, so you guys just need to establish yourselves together and get to know each other,” she explained.

“It sounds like you want me to make it official.”

“Maybe a certain level of official. You guys go on dates? That’s a good first step. Maybe invite him to hang out with the rest of us sometimes so he can see you around the people who love you the most. We might rag on you, but we also know that you’re an amazing person.”

“Thanks, Bevvy. You’re pretty amazing too,” Richie said with a smile.

“I know. Let’s do something this weekend, okay? It can be something super chill like pizza and movies at my place or whoever’s place is bigger—“

“Stan and Pat.”

“Sure, but let’s hang out and invite Eddie. I think he’ll fit in very nicely with us, and I think he’ll trust you more when he realizes you want more than just a one on one with him. You want to experience life with him.”

“Bev, have you ever thought about writing a book?” Richie asked.

“No, that’s Bill’s thing.”

“Well you’d outsell him in a heartbeat.” She laughed at that.

“Thanks Richie. But really. Invite him. I’ll work it out with Stan and the others,” she urged him. He nodded.

“Okay…yeah. That sounds like a good idea. I’ll text him about that now so he has time to think about it,” he said.

“Okay. Also, were you _trying_ to make him jealous earlier? Because if that was on purpose you’re hitting low hanging fruit, buddy.”

“What? When?”

“‘This is Beverly Marsh, the woman who makes me sad to be gay?’ C’mon, Tozier. If he didn’t start that make out session, I’d be surprised,” she said. Richie blushed a little at that.

“Wait, do you think I made him jealous?” He asked.

“I _know_ you did. Dude, did you not see his face? That definitely made him jelly. I’m guessing you deserve all those hickeys,” she said. Richie laughed in agreement.

“Fuck, I didn’t really think about that. That would’ve been shitty if I did mean it, but I promise I definitely didn’t. I’m not that smart,” he assured her.

“You’re full of shit Tozier. You’re pretty dumb, but you’re very smart for a dumb person,” Bev said. He smiled.

“I think I’ll take that.”

Richie: hey, we don’t have anything for sure planned yet, but my friends and I want to hang out this weekend. We usually just have pizza and watch movies and make fun of the actors. Sometimes we get high, but that’s not required. I was wondering if you were interested.

Eddie: Interested in going?

Richie: yeah, I can introduce you to Stan and Mike. We could even have Bill there too if you’d like.

Richie: I think you’ll like them. They all already know about you because I can never shut up about you, but it would be cool to hangout with you and them at the same time

Richie: because I like you

Richie: and because I wanna take this seriously?

Richie: and I wanna have you in my life?

Eddie: are these questions you’re asking me or yourself?

Richie: maybe both idk

Richie: I just want you to know that while I am very much invested in this beautiful sexual tension and chemistry we have, I still want to get to know you and to have you in my life

Richie: does that make sense?

Richie: I have big feelings for you and Beverly says you should know about them

Richie: hello?

Eddie: I’m sorry, I’m just…I guess the word is overwhelmed?

Eddie: no one has really shown interest in me before. Like real interest past a hook up. Not even my ex girlfriend was very interested in who I am

Eddie: so I’m just not used to this

Richie: that’s okay! Neither am I! My therapist tells me to try being vulnerable, and it’s fucking terrifying but I like you a lot

Richie: sorry about the hickey again

Eddie: it’s honestly not that big of a deal. I don’t want anymore, but…we were kind of rushed.

Richie: absolutely! ‘Twas not my intention

Eddie: you’re such a dork

Eddie: I like you too. I don’t think it’s for weird reasons anymore

Richie: :0

Richie: I’m gonna have a stroke

Eddie: why?

Richie: because you like me back ;-;

Richie: I feel like I’m in middle school again

Eddie: of course I like you back. I literally had your penis in my mouth earlier

Richie: don’t remind me or else I’ll get into it again 9-9

Eddie: what the fuck is that?

Richie: it’s like tired eyes bc the little loop is an eye bag

Eddie: that’s so stupid why is that a reason I like you so much?

Richie: c:

Eddie: whatever

Eddie: I’ll come. Just tell me when and where

Richie: or

Richie: hear me out

Richie: I could pick you up, take you there, and then take you back home. Like a true gentlemen

Eddie: I guess I already gave you my address…

Eddie: sure, but I’d still like to know when and where

Richie: of course my little Eddie spaghetti ^3^ <3

Eddie: what is that?

Richie: it’s a better kissy face. :* looks awkward

Eddie: that strangely makes sense

Richie: thank you :3c

Eddie: that just looks demonic

Richie: it’s cursed with love

Eddie: ew

Eddie: I need to get back to work, okay? Sorry to cut this short

Richie: no biggie my love

Richie: I’ll talk to you l8r bb <3

Eddie: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished up the epilogue and I’m excited for you guys to read this story. Thank you all for the comments and kudeos <3


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I belatedly realized I didn’t write Bill in this chapter but you know what he’s stinky I don’t want him in this chapter :(

Picking up Eddie was a little more nerve wracking than Richie thought it would be. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Eddie to meet his friends, or anything like that. No, it was more like the last time he tried to take a relationship like this seriously he found out he didn’t like girls and she got mad when he forced himself to like her. Obviously this was a very different scenario, but he’s never really done it properly before. Beverly had to calm him down over the phone the night before, and he was more than grateful to have her as a friend.

The few days leading up to that Sunday were stressful because of this new realization Richie was coming to. He was finally in his mid twenties, and he’s never properly dated anyone. It was easier just to hook up, so that’s what he did for the longest time. Despite how often he got off, he wasn’t that desperate to get into other people’s pants. His hookups were more-so a way to explore his sexuality after repressing it for so long as a teenager, so he could understand where Eddie was coming from. Still, exploring sexual relationships for some reason felt safer than romantic relationship. 

Richie wouldn’t describe himself as a romantic person, but he really liked Eddie. He liked Eddie more than he’s ever liked a person before. He liked him so much he couldn’t stop thinking about him. It got so bad that he couldn’t look at porn the same way either. Instead of random people he though was hot, he couldn’t stop thinking about Eddie. How he would react if Richie touched him the way the cam boy touched himself? Special K reminded him the most of Eddie. He had a similar skin tone and build, and the photo shoot he posted on Friday made him miss Eddie even more. He didn’t post a video because he was apparently a bit under the weather. Richie would’ve been satisfied with or without it anyways, but now his post-nut haze included a pathetic feeling of missing Eddie.

“Stop dozing off. You look like you’re sleepwalking,” Eddie said as he got in the car. Richie snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at him with a smile.

“Apologies, my love. I was thinking of ways to annoy Stanley tonight. He owns his house so he doesn’t have a landlord to complain to,” Richie told him before leaning over to give him a kiss. Eddie accepted it, but raised a disapproving brow in response.

“Don’t you give him enough hell as it is?” He asked and then buckled his seatbelt.

“Stan the man has quite the thick skin after our years of friendship, so he isn’t as easily disgruntled anymore. It was much easier to annoy him in high school,” Richie replied and started the car. Eddie was quiet for a moment as he drove out.

“So…these are like really close friends?” He questioned. Richie nodded.

“Yup. We’re all BFFLAD’s. That means Best Friends For Life And Death,” he answered with a grin.

“Christ…”

“I’ve known all of them since childhood except for Ben and Bev. Mike, Stan, and Bill all grew up with me back in Maine,” he continued.

“Geez, Rich. I didn’t realize I was meeting your childhood best friends,” Eddie sighed. Richie laughed.

“Don’t worry about it, spaghetti. They’ll love you,” he assured him.

“Not if you keep calling me spaghetti,” he grumbled.

When they got there Eddie seemed a lot more nervous than Richie thought he would be. Then again, he knew Eddie enough to tell part of his endlessly entertaining personality probably stemmed from anxiety. Thankfully, once they got inside and introduced Eddie seemed a little bit more calm.

“It’s so good to see you again,” Beverly said as she greeted him with a hug. He was instantly red, and Richie was too enamored by that to care about Beverly ignoring him. “And I guess you’re here too,” she said to him as she let go of Eddie.

“You say that like I’m not the reason you’re acquainted,” Richie replied as they both went for a hug.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. The pizza is almost done and Stan is with Judy in the backyard with Pat,” Bev told them. Eddie blinked at that and Richie smiled.

“Do you want to meet Judy?” He asked leaning an elbow on his shoulder.

“I’m not a fucking wall, Richie. Get your goddamn arm off me,” Eddie complained.

“Ugh. But you’re such a convenient height,” Richie sighed and leaned heavier on him. Eddie stepped away and Beverly laughed as Richie scrambled to stay upright.

“Just take me to the bird.”

Stanley and Patricia were as lovely and wonderful as they always were. They greeted Eddie with polite smiles and let him hold Judy as Stanley info dumped about her breed and her diet. Richie merely stood with them and let them talk before Beverly came out to announce the pizza was ready. When they got back in Stan ducked out to put Judy back in her cage. Ben and Mike were cutting up the pizza’s together and greeted Eddie with the same warm welcoming as the others. Richie couldn’t help but feel a little giddy watching his friends loosen Eddie up and make him feel welcomed. He was noticeably less nervous ever since Bev hugged him, and he looked happy as Ben handed him a slice.

“Thank god you ordered the chicken artichoke. I can’t handle the red sauce anymore,” Eddie said as Ben plated himself a slice too.

“Right? Ever since you shared that article with me about it I’ve been cutting it out and I feel so much better,” Ben agreed.

“I’m so glad he has someone else to talk to about this shit,” Beverly muttered to Richie as they loaded up on pepperoni. He laughed at that and then reached for Eddie.

“I love it when you talk healthy, baby,” Richie teased. Eddie blushed and Ben chuckled a little.

“I’m sure this stuff just goes right over your head, huh Richie?” Ben said.

“There’s a lot of things that goes over his head,” Eddie said.

“Aw, Eds. You’re breaking my heart,” Richie pouted.

“Stop your bickering and let’s go to the couch. Patty is picking the movie tonight,” Beverly said tugging at Richie’s sleeve.

They all made their way to the living room just as Patty got to the title she wanted. Richie sat in his usual corner, and invited Eddie to sit next to him. He looked around nervously, not wanting to take anyone’s established spot, but Richie merely tugged on his wrist until he finally sat himself down. Patty and Stan had the love seat, Mike had the lazy boy, and Ben and Beverly decided to sit with each other on the floor. There was room on the couch, but it could only fit one of them. It was only the second time they’ve all hung out with Ben too, so no one was too attached to any seating arrangements for now.

The movie started as they ate. Eddie was still trying to get comfortable as he finished up his last slice, and Richie kept chewing obnoxiously in his ear. Eventually Stan told him to stop being a dick, but Richie was planning on stopping once Eddie stopped wrinkling his nose in that cute little way he always did when he was disgusted by something Richie did. Still, he listened to Stan, and was grateful he did when Eddie almost immediately decided to cuddle up against him. He handed Richie his plate, and Richie stacked them on the little table to the side as Eddie laid his arm across his chest. A smile spread across his face as he noticed Eddie’s pattern of starting the cuddles whenever he was preoccupied with something else.

“Fuck, I always forget how suspenseful this movie is,” Eddie sighed.

“Silence of the lambs? Oh hell yeah. It’s so fun,” Richie replied.

“It’s making me jittery,” he mumbled tucking his head under Richie’s chin. Surely he could hear how out of control Richie’s heart was with his ear pressed to his chest like that. If he could he didn’t say anything, but Richie was certain he could.

“Need something to calm you down?” Richie hummed and ran his hand down his spine.

“The last thing you do is calm me down,” Eddie scoffed. Richie chuckled and then moved his head to kiss Eddie’s temple.

“How do you know? You haven’t given me a chance, baby,” he cooed just above his ear. Eddie gently tilted his head to let Richie kiss his ear and then behind it. That tempted him to lift his head from Richie’s chest entirely and moved closer to let Richie kiss his neck.

“You don’t relax me at all,” Eddie huffed. Richie gently nibbled on his earlobe.

“Yeah? I just stress you out?”

“I never said that,” he murmured.

“Then what do I do?”

“Shut up and watch the movie, dumbass,” Eddie scolded and then gently pushed him back. 

Richie pouted playfully for a moment, but Eddie’s eyes were trained on the screen. He then leaned back into his original sitting position, but kept his hand on Eddie’s back. His thumb slowly rubbed up and down against his shirt, and that must’ve made him move a little closer again. Richie smiled at that and surreptitiously slid his hand back and over Eddie’s fingers on his leg. Red rushed to his face as his head jerked down to watch Richie’s hand wiggle its way into his. He then looked up to Richie and was only met with a sly smile before he returned his attention to the movie. He didn’t have to wait long to feel Eddie move closer to him again. In a very needy fashion, he clung to Richie’s arm as he leaned on his shoulder all while keeping their fingers intertwined.

It was nice. As shitty as it was to admit, Richie usually didn’t care for romantic intimacy, but doing it with Eddie felt nice. At first he thought it was because he only tried it with girls, but after trying it with a few friends with benefits he quickly realized it wasn’t for him. At least until that very moment as he felt Eddie rub his bicep with his thumb, and then mirror it to the back of Richie’s hand with the other one. Now he could understand why some people would die for their lovers. When it felt this good just to sit with someone, Richie would risk anything to keep it. The warmth, the affection, the pressure in his chest that was once so uncomfortable. It used to feel suffocating. Now it was like Eddie was a warm blanket keeping him warm. He loved it.

The night quickly came to an end when the movie finished. They turned on the lights to find Stan and Pat passed out on their loveseat, and Beverly asleep with Ben quickly following. Mike was quick to gently wake them before Richie could annoy them first, and Ben and Bev were next to be woken up on the carpet. Richie kissed Eddie on the cheek before hopping up and raiding the kitchen for the last of the pepperoni and smiled when Stan walked in on him. Thankfully this was the norm and Stan allowed it like he always did. With his ziplock bag of pepperoni in hand, he returned to the living room to scoop Eddie off the couch and say his goodbyes. Beverly was already drowsily hugging Eddie and telling him to call her whenever he wanted to talk, and he looked very amused by it all. He allowed Richie to drag him out and then drive him home after that.

“This went better than I expected,” Eddie confessed as Richie walked him to his door. Richie smiled at that and leaned against the doorframe.

“Yeah? What were you so worried about?” He asked. Eddie sighed and then shrugged.

“I’m not sure exactly. I’ve never let anyone get this far before,” Eddie admitted. Richie couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Let? Damn, Eddie spaghetti plays hard to get.”

“Yeah, I kinda do…I wasn’t exactly worried, but I was definitely nervous. Ever since I dropped out, I don’t really talk to a lot of people. Bill was the only person I stayed in touch with for a while, and once he got swept up in his books it was hard to reach him,” Eddie confessed. Richie nodded.

“Yeah…I know what you mean. Moving out here…it was a big risk for me. I was the first to move over here since it made the most sense. I wanted to go into writing and comedy, and Bill really just needed at least one of us. I’m glad I did it, but geez…when you only know one person in LA it’s hard to fucking cope with that,” Richie replied. Eddie nodded.

“I moved here from Utah to go to school…it was a really tough decision, but I’m glad I did it,” Eddie murmured.

“Yeah?” Richie asked quirking a brow. Eddie smiled up at him before stepping forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Yeah. It turned out to be pretty good,” he said. Richie grinned at that and gently touched the small of Eddie’s back. He then kissed him again and the other man clung to it. Thin fingers came up over his chest, and then subtly grabbed at the fabric as they continued to share kisses that only seemed to melt together. When Eddie pulled back he blinked up at Richie with wide, puppy dog eyes.

“Do you want to come in? We can…have a drink if you’d like,” he offered.

“If you want me to, I’d love to,” Richie accepted. Eddie smiled and then turned to unlock his front door.

“Okay…”

They did not have a drink when they got inside. It was obvious between the two of them why Eddie invited him inside, and it definitely wasn’t to share a merlot. Richie tried to play it cool and subtle, but the minute the door was shut and locked Eddie turned and pulled him down into another kiss. It was truly skillful how Eddie managed to make Richie pin him against the door, but Richie wasn’t about to complain about it. He accepted every little thing that Eddie gave him, and he wouldn’t dream of taking it for granted or refusing it. So he pressed him more firmly against the door, and cupped his face as Eddie hummed with satisfaction.

Of course they ended up on the couch. The minute Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s hips, he held the other man’s thighs in place and carried him to the sofa. He was on top of him for about a minute before Eddie somehow managed to flip them. Richie was sure of it before, and he was sure of it then as Eddie kissed up and down his neck that Eddie was the one in charge. Just the thought made Richie smile and then bite back a moan as little fingers started to squeeze him through his jeans. He sucked on Richie’s collarbones, and Richie couldn’t keep his hands off his ass.

“Fuck, Eds…” Richie sighed and ran his hands up and under Eddie’s shirt. He sat up to pull it off, and they both stayed still for a moment. Breathing hard and staring at each other. Richie was the first to break and chuckled a little at himself. Eddie frowned.

“Is something wrong? Was this…too much?” He asked. Richie shook his head immediately.

“No. No, not at all, sweetheart. You’re amazing, I just…” he sighed. “…I’m actually trying to be romantic for like once in my life, and…god you’re just so good. I don’t wanna lie, you’re so fucking sexy baby, but…I hope it’s not like coming off as I’m only being romantic to get into your…extremely tight pants,” Richie told him. Eddie blinked at him and then laughed a little himself.

“Richie…oh my god, I’m the one who jumped you,” Eddie reminded him. Richie blushed.

“I know! But like earlier with the hand holding thing, and I picked you up and I was totally prepared to drop you off and respectfully say goodnight…like I’m not complaining. This is great. I _love_ this. I just hope it’s not coming off…I dunno. I like you… _and_ I’m also extremely horny for you,” he explained a little further. Eddie smiled at that and not-so-subtly started to push at Richie’s shirt.

“It’s really funny. I always expected so much romantic effort from guys before, but I can always tell when it’s forced so they can fuck me. That or they just don’t even try and stop messaging me. It was funny because I expected you to be like that, and then you weren’t. You’re genuine, and you’re sweet in your own stupid way,” he said making both of them laugh. He successfully got Richie’s shirt to uncover most of his torso, and pressed his palms over his thin tummy. “I think I played hard to get because I was scared to explore my sexuality with other people. I’ve always been so used to hiding it. Trying to pretend that I didn’t like it and that it wasn’t a part of who I am, but that’s not true. I like sex. I think…I think I’d like to have sex with you,” he admitted moving up to touch Richie’s chest.

“Yeah?” Richie asked. He was trying his best not to shiver under Eddie’s touch, but he couldn’t deny he loved it.

“Eventually…sooner than you think. I’ll be honest, I’m sensitive to anyone besides me touching my body. I’m much more sensitive to you because I like you so much. I think I’d like to be able to have sex without cumming in five seconds,” Eddie told him. Richie grinned at that and touched up Eddie’s thighs.

“Why not? It’d be so hot. I could fuck you through it and then keep going until you cum again,” he murmured. Eddie bit his lip and let his eyes close briefly as Richie grabbed his hips.

“Don’t tempt me. I sucked your dick once and now I can’t stop thinking about it,” Eddie said. Richie rubbed his thumbs against Eddie’s hip bones and smiled as he started to shift on Richie’s lap.

“Really?” He nodded.

“Yeah…I’ve never been so attracted to someone like this before. I get so worked up just thinking about you,” Eddie said while he tried to control himself.

“Me too, baby,” Richie cooed and undid his jeans.

“Yeah? Really, you do? Do you…do you think of me when you touch yourself?” Eddie asked with his eyes wide again. They were so eager and curious and cute, and Richie was so far gone for them. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Eddie, my dear, the problem is that I’m _always_ thinking about you. You’re always in my head. I think you’ve ruined porn for me because I keep thinking about how much I miss you when I watch it,” Richie told him. Eddie shivered at that and pouted a little.

“Richie…Touch me more, please,” he pleaded. Richie sat up in an instant, and kissed Eddie on the mouth. Just as he sat up he was able to slip his hand in Eddie’s now opened jeans, and gently cupped his dick through his underwear. Eddie moaned into his mouth, and Richie greedily accepted it.

“So good…god, you’re so good sweetheart,” Richie huffed and moved his hand to hold him more firmly. Eddie whimpered at the added pressure and dug his fingers into Richie’s shirt.

“Mmh…it feels so good when you touch me.”

“Yeah? Are you sensitive, Eds? Even through your underwear?” Richie hummed as he kissed down his neck. Eddie nodded and moved his hands to wrap around his neck.

“Yes…I like it,” he whispered it like a secret, and the way his voice wavered made Richie groan and bite his neck.

“Move your hips, baby. Show me how good it feels, okay?” Richie prompted. Eddie let out heavy breaths before rocking his hips forward. His little movements from before much bigger now that Richie urged him to, and he gasped at the friction.

“Please touch me. Please,” Eddie said with shaky words. Richie obediently reached his hand past the elastic of his boxers, and simultaneously wrapped his arm around his waist and encouraged him to keep moving his body. “ _Fuck!_ “ he gasped.

“You’re doing so good. God, you’re beautiful,” Richie said as he watched his body move in the light from the kitchen. His head was then tilted up and he was met with Eddie’s mouth latching on to his. He kissed him back gladly, and slowed his hand as their tongues danced together.

It really didn’t take long for Eddie to cum crying into Richie’s mouth. The satisfaction that followed was incredible, and totally worth getting cum on his favorite band shirt. He was about to kiss down his neck again when he was suddenly pushed down to the sofa again and stripped off his shirt. Eddie was on him in an instant. Kissing his neck, biting his skin, grabbing his cock, and undoing his jeans all at once was more overwhelming than Richie remembered. He then kissed down his body and pulled his dick out before kissing it and putting it in his mouth.

“Fuck! Fucking Christ, warn a guy,” Richie groaned as Eddie’s hot wet mouth sunk down all the way. He then pulled off with a gasp and licked the tip like he wanted to memorize it with his tongue.

“I’m gonna suck your dick,” he said before taking him fully again and swallowing around him. Richie’s eyes rolled back as he moaned and then reached down to grab Eddie’s hair.

“Jesus, I thought you said you didn’t do a lot of sex stuff with guys. How the fuck can you deep throat?” He rambled as Eddie pulled off again.

“I like to fuck my throat with toys…I don’t know why, but I always really liked it. You’re so fucking big though,” Eddie replied. Richie nearly passed out hearing that. Eddie liked to suck on dildos and got off to it. That was probably the sexiest thing Richie had heard all day. He wanted to see it.

“Fuck, you’re gonna have to show me sometime, baby. I’d cum so fucking hard watching you fuck your mouth with a dildo,” Richie sighed as Eddie continued sucking him off like he hadn’t just hit him with the sexiest piece of information he could.

“Mmh…just my throat? I could fuck my throat…then my ass…and then you could fuck me again for good measure,” Eddie said as he stroked Richie’s cock faster and faster with each word.

“Holy shit, Eds. If you let me do that, I’ll never watch porn again,” he said. He opened his eyes long enough to see Eddie’s pleased smile, but had to close them again when he ducked down again to take him in his mouth again. “Fuck!”

“Cum in my mouth. Please. Toys can’t do that, and I loved it when you came in my mouth last time,” Eddie said while milking his head. Richie clenched his jaw as he felt his orgasm build up more and more the longer Eddie stroked him. He really did mean to warn him, but he was surprised to feel Eddie’s tongue resting at his tip waiting and he couldn’t hold it back.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Richie panted as he pushed himself up to check on him. All he got was the look of absolute satisfaction as Eddie wiped the cum off his cheeks and sucked it off his fingers. “…fuck…”

“You say that a lot,” Eddie noted as he wiped off a big glob and then slowly dragged it on his tongue. Richie shivered and then cupped his jaw.

“Yeah because you keep blowing my fucking brains out. You’re so fucking sexy, holy shit,” Richie replied. Eddie smiled and then moved his hand on his face so he could suck on his thumb.

“You got me hard again,” was his only response. Richie groaned and pulled him up to kiss him roughly on the lips. “Richie…”

“You’re gonna fucking kill me,” Richie mumbled between kisses as he pulled at Eddie’s jeans. Eddie willingly stripped out of them and kept his mouth on Richie’s the whole time he did. Strong fingers met his bare thighs for the first time and Eddie was whimpering.

“Richie?” He said stopping their lips.

“What is it, baby? I’ll do anything you want,” he promised. Eddie pouted, antsy at the feeling of Richie touching him but not in the way he needed. He needed him closer. He needed him everywhere.

“Touch me.”


	6. Six

Waking up, Eddie wasn’t entirely sure what happened before he passed out. His brain woke up before his eyes, and when he tried to stretch two things were very apparent. His back hurt because he slept on his couch, and his body was heavy with the feeling of another person between his legs. The warmth of the other persons skin alarmed him, and he quickly blinked his eyes open and looked down at Richie snuggling his torso. Eddie only had his boxers on, and Richie still had his jeans on. It all hit him at once and he cursed himself for passing out after receiving his first ever blow job. He only lasted a couple minutes too, so that was extra embarrassing. Maybe Richie didn’t notice because it looked as if he had passed out not to long after Eddie did. Or maybe they passed out together. Either way, Eddie didn’t anticipate to wake up with him.

Trying not to panic, Eddie gently tried to pry Richie’s arms off of him. He was almost successful when Richie suddenly held him tighter and nuzzled closer to his skin. His heart pounded looking down at the other man. Never in his life has Eddie ever been so affected by another person. His thoughts flooded with how cute that was and how nice it felt to be held by Richie. Still, he needed to change his clothes, maybe get a shower in before, and then say goodbye. Letting Richie into his apartment always made him nervous, and if he stayed too long he worried Richie would ask to move to the bedroom instead of the couch.

Second attempt was a little more successful. He managed to get Richie to let him go, and was about to slip away when he heard something clatter onto his hardwood floor and break. The sound was almost deafening, and Eddie was scared to look down at what it was. When he eventually convinced himself to check it out, he felt a sinking feeling when he saw Richie’s glasses on the ground completely cracked. He swallowed hard, and then felt Richie move against him.

“Eds? Fuck…my car probably smells like pizza,” he mumbled half asleep. Eddie finished his escape and crouched down to gather the pieces of Richie’s glasses. The other man was currently sitting up and rubbing at his eyes as Eddie picked up the last shard. “Babe…have you seen my glasses? I can’t see shit.”

“Uh…” Eddie tried to ignore how flushed he felt after Richie called him babe and stood up to hold it in front of him. “They kind of…” Richie squinted at the mess in Eddie’s hands.

“Fuck…did I break them again?” He murmured. He tried to reach for the frames, but it was clear he could barely see a foot in front of him.

“I think they just fell,” Eddie told him. Richie huffed and gave up on reaching for them.

“Hey, uh…could you drive me to Costco?” Richie asked. Eddie was quiet for a moment before letting out a laugh.

“Oh my god, of course you would get your glasses from Costco,” he giggled. Richie smiled at that and looked up towards the sound of Eddie’s laugh.

“I am a proud Costco member, and I have been for the past three years, thank you,” he replied. Eddie shook his head and walked away to throw the broken frames in his trash. “Uh, is that a yes? Or a no? Because I can’t drive without my glasses and I’d have to call Bev to pick me up instead—“

“Yes, just hold your horses,” Eddie said and came up behind the couch to kiss his cheek. “Let me get dressed, okay?“ he hummed and then walked around to grab his own clothes and hand Richie his shirt.

“You’re cute even when I can’t see you. How do you do that?” Richie smiled as he accepted the fabric. Eddie rolled his eyes, and trusted he didn’t see it before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

“I’ll be right out, and then I’ll take you to Costco,” he promised.

“Then I’ll be waiting, my love.”

There was a little less anxiety now that Eddie knew Richie couldn’t see. So even if he did somehow wander his blind ass into his bedroom, he wouldn’t recognize anything. He quickly dressed himself and then returned to guide Richie out of his apartment. He struggled a little with the stairs, but once they got in his car it was easy going from there. They had to grab Richie’s wallet from his own car, and confirmed his suspicion of his car smelling of the pizza he forgot in there last night. By the time they got to Costco, Richie was making jokes about never being able to see again and pretending to read braille. Eddie briefly pondered just how close Richie’s prescription was to a legally blind person, but was distracted as he guided Richie inside the store to the glasses section. The woman there seemed to recognize them on sight and sighed as Richie waved at her.

“Brenda! Please tell me that’s you! I can’t see jack shit from here!” Richie called as Eddie walked him to the desk.

“Yes, it’s me. What did you do this time, Richie?” She asked sounding unsurprised.

“Oh I’m so glad you asked. Y’see, I was totally ready to send this fine man off with a very respectful goodnight kiss on the cheek, _but_ I was pleasantly surprised when—“

“Oh my god, shut up. She’s asking about your fucking _glasses,_ not me,” Eddie hissed at him. He then turned to Brenda with an apologetic look. “His glasses dropped on the floor this morning.”

“Broken beyond repair, doc. I couldn’t do anything to save them,” Richie said sniffling.

“Well, after knowing you for so long, I’ve learned to keep an extra of your prescription on hand and charge you double ahead of time—“

“Is _that_ why they got more expensive last time?” Richie asked. She sighed and nodded.

“Yes, Richie. That’s why. I told you six times during the transaction. Anyways, let me grab it from the back,” she said and turned.

“Christ, Richie, how often do you break your fucking glasses?” Eddie asked as Brenda fetched his new pair.

“Uh, pretty often. Maybe I should have the second pair on hand instead of with Brenda,” he said. Eddie shook his head.

“I think it’s best to trust Brenda with it,” Eddie assured him. Richie pouted and then touched his face to see where it was before leaning over to kiss him on the lips. It was short, and he ended it with a giggle.

“That feels so weird without seeing it,” he murmured. Eddie blushed and was about to let him do it again when Brenda suddenly came back. He turned away and Richie kissed his cheek again as she pulled out the frames.

“I’ll order you a new pair and charge it to your account. Please at least try to be more careful,” Brenda pleaded as she handed Richie his new pair. He excitedly took them and gently slipped them back on. He smiled up at the lights and then looked over at Eddie. His eyes clearly focused on his face in a way they couldn’t earlier.

“That’s much better,” he said and kissed Eddie’s cheek again. Eddie blushed and rolled his eyes.

“Thank you so much, Brenda,” Eddie said. She nodded.

“No problem. Keep an eye on him,” she warned. He nodded and then lead Richie away from the glasses section. He was about to head for the door when he felt Richie’s arm around his waist tugging him in a different direction.

“Richie—“

“Let’s get some frozen yogurt. The deli here is immaculate,” Richie said. Eddie blushed and felt his heart racing again. Why was he so susceptible to Richie’s touch?

“Uh…I should be getting home. I have work to do today,” he said.

“It’ll be quick, I promise. I’ll pay for it too,” Richie winked.

“You always pay for our dates,” Eddie sighed. Richie laughed.

“Did you want to pay this time?” He asked. Eddie looked away shyly.

“…all I’m saying is that I can at least pay for myself,” he replied. Richie smiled at that and kissed his temple.

“If that’s what you want, Eddie spaghetti, then I will let you pay for yourself,” he assured him. It was stupid, but it made him smile.

Ultimately, Richie was right. The deli was really good, and they decided to order food as well as their yogurt. They finally checked the time as they sat together and Eddie decided it would be okay to spend some more time with Richie. It was always easier to stay with him than leave or push him away. All Eddie really wanted was to spend time with Richie. Not because he was hot (he totally was though), or because he was possibly the funniest guy he’s ever met, or even because they had some strange chemistry he’s never felt before. No, he wanted to spend time with Richie just because he wanted to. It was strange to him because he’s always had specific reasons as to why he wanted to hang out with anyone. With Richie, he simply just wanted to be around him more.

“Tell me about your childhood. You said you came from Utah?” Richie said halfway through his hotdog.

“Why don’t you tell me about yours first. I’m sure it’s way more interesting,” Eddie replied. He wasn’t eager to talk about his childhood just yet. Richie snorted.

“As if. I grew up in some hick town in Maine. Half the time I was bullied and the other half I was planning how to get out of there,” he told him.

“Clearly you made some good friends along the way. Do your parents know you’re…” he trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward asking this question. Mostly because he realize how fucking personal it was.

“I came out to my old man over the phone. Not because I was scared he wouldn’t accept me or anything, but just because it’s really fucking nerve wracking. As for my mom, she and I had a little heart to heart before I went off to California and it just kinda slipped out. Same kind of reaction though. They were both fine with it and suspected it after I broke up with my last girlfriend,” Richie told him. Eddie was in awe by how open Richie was. Sure he didn’t get too detailed, but the fact that he didn’t deflect or try to change the subject just made Eddie so much more interested.

“That’s…wow.”

“Yeah, I know. Kinda anticlimactic, but I’m glad it turned out that way,” he said before taking another bite. “How about you?”

“Oh, um…” he blushed. No one has really asked him about his parents before, and normally he was grateful for that. He was scared, but he wanted to be closer with Richie. He wanted to trust him. “My dad died when I was little, and…my mom died of a heart attack before I could tell her. I was putting it off, but…it would’ve been nice to see the look on her face if I told her I don’t like women.” Richie chuckled at that.

“Sour lemons?” Eddie nodded.

“Every time I told her something she didn’t like her face would go all red. I only did it a couple times because her punishments are…brutal, but they were all worth it. First time I did it I told her I wasn’t going to take all the pills she kept giving me. She was…absolutely crazy,” he replied. He didn’t exactly mean to reveal so much so fast, but something about Richie made it so easy to talk to him.

“Pills? The fuck kinda meds were you on?”

“I don’t even know. I’m convinced the doctor just gave her sugar pills and placebos because of how hysterical she was in the office. She was constantly convinced that I had some kind of sickness or allergy and kept me cooped up my entire childhood. I only saw other kids a church, and even then she told me not to touch anyone,” he recalled. It was easy to forget that he remembered that. Before he could get too far into his thoughts he felt Richie’s hand touch his and looked up at him.

“She sounds awful. Also, she sounds like she would hate me,” he replied casually. Eddie felt so overwhelmed just by Richie holding his hand. His body so unaccustomed to touch and affection it almost made him shake. Richie then rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand and Eddie wanted to melt.

“Uh…yeah…she was pretty awful. She passed away before I dropped out. The stress kinda made me do it,” he admitted.

“Do you think you’ll ever finish it? I’m not judging either way, just curious,” Richie said. Eddie’s heart fluttered at that. It wasn’t often that Richie got serious and considerate like this, but when he did it was really sweet.

“Maybe. I’m not sure. I was just getting my under grad, but I was planning on majoring in stats. If I were to go back I think I would go more into business and management,” he replied. Richie nodded.

“Become a little business man. Start your own company. I like that,” Richie smirked. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I’m not little, you jackass,” he said with a smile. Richie smiled back.

“You’re pretty little to me. You’re bite sized, baby,” he teased. Eddie rolled his eyes and checked the time again.

“Fuck. Richie, I need to go home and shower,” he said. Richie nodded.

“Right. Yeah, let’s get going.”

Eddie drove them back to his apartment, and Richie insisted on walking him to his door again. He knew if he let Richie do that then there was a good chance he’d invite him inside again. Usually he was good at pacing himself and telling himself no, but he couldn’t deny he didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. Every step Richie took up the stairs behind him to his apartment filled him with more anticipation, and when he slipped his hand over his waist as they came to the top he practically melted.

“Thanks again for taking me to Costco. I really should’ve put them out of harms way before I passed out,” Richie said as they came up to Eddie’s door.

“I was trying to get up and not wake you up, and they were on my fucking stomach. So yeah, I think you should’ve,” Eddie replied. Richie chuckled and moved his hand from his waist to his hand and let their fingers shyly play together.

“You’re right…I should be getting home though. My car is gonna smell like pizza for ages now,” he said. Eddie nodded ever so slightly, but their fingers stayed connected.

“Yeah…and I bet you’re wanting to wash off too…” he murmured. Richie nodded too. He didn’t move an inch.

“A little bit, yeah,” he agreed. Eddie was quiet for a moment before blinking up at him and moving an inch closer.

“I have a shower,” he said quietly. Richie’s eyes widened and his brows shot up with the corners of his mouth.

“Oh? You do, do ya?” He asked leaning closer. Eddie nodded again.

“I also have body wash,” he added.

“And what exactly are you suggesting?” Richie purred as he brought his other hand back to Eddie’s waist. His touch was so overwhelming, and he was so close that Eddie could barely feel his toes from the tension. He blushed.

“My shower is a lot closer than yours. If you’re really eager to wash off…I wouldn’t mind sharing,” he said coyly. Richie’s smile spread wider into a grin.

“Okay. I’ll use your shower…on one condition,” he said. Eddie frowned at that.

“What?”

“You have to be in the shower with me,” he replied. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I think we can work something out,” he said before unlocking his door.

The tension wasn’t as rushed as it was last night. Richie had been touching him so much during the movie he was almost trembling by the end of it. The feeling of another persons skin so foreign, yet Richie’s was simultaneous so familiar. Like their hands were meant to be touching. Their lips made to kiss each other. Their bodies drawn to each other like magnets. He was able to resist it a little bit better, but once they got to his bathroom he was itching to get his hands back on Richie’s bare skin. His eyes couldn’t move off of Richie’s body as he stripped himself. 

It was only when the water heated up really fast and started to burn his fingers did he turn away again to adjust it. Once it was a good temperature he practically ripped off his own clothes and jumped in first while Richie wrestled with his jeans. He tried to take a few deep breaths as he shampooed, but couldn’t help but flinch a little as he felt familiar arms around his waist. It was easy to relax in his embrace and let the warm water wash over him and rinse his shampoo.

“You have a very cute butt,” Richie said as Eddie turned around to face him. He wiped the water from his eyes and then blinked up at him before giggling.

“Are you checking me out?” He asked.

“Always,” Richie answered with a kiss on the lips. Eddie accepted it and let his hands fall to Richie’s shoulders.

“Mmh…do you like what you see?” Eddie hummed against his lips. Richie chuckled and reached down to touch and lightly grab his ass.

“Do I? You’re fucking perfect, Eds. Not just your body, baby. Everything,” Richie cooed. Eddie felt himself go quiet as Richie touched his body. His fingers and hands so strong, and his grip so nice caging in his flesh. It was almost embarrassing how much it aroused him to let Richie touch him like that. His hands traveling across his skin like wildfire. It felt _so_ good.

“Richie…you’re making me…” he trailed off and clamped his lips shut around a whine as Richie pulled him closer.

“Already? I’m just touching you, sweetheart,” Richie teased and experimentally squeezed his flesh in a way that spread his cheeks. It made him moan as Richie did it again and he felt so flushed from the steam and embarrassment.

“It feels good when you touch me. It’s so much. I get so overwhelmed,” Eddie whispered and let his eyes flutter shut when Richie gently pressed his thumb against his hole.

“Yeah? You like it when I touch you like this?” He asked with hazy eyes. Clearly only focused on the fact that Eddie was turned on. Eddie arched his back to give more of his body, and Richie kissed him as his hand slid up to perfectly fit in his waist.

“I like it…I like it when you touch me at all…just holding your hand almost makes me dizzy,” Eddie confessed. Richie pushed him even closer and Eddie gasped when he felt his cock against his hip. The fact that he was already hard made Eddie feel a little less embarrassed about how worked up he was. That and Eddie was trembling with excitement from feeling Richie’s member rock and glide against his hip bone ever so slightly as he played with Eddie’s hole.

“I guess playing hard to get really did me a favor too,” Richie said as his thumb circled and put the lightest amount of pressure against Eddie’s hole. Eddie was basically panting in his mouth as he did so, and he hated how easily he was taken apart.

“Richie…” he moaned. The other man grabbed his ass again when he heard that, and then kissed him hard as he moved their hips together. “Mhh…Richie stop teasing,” he pouted. 

Richie smiled and pulled his hand away from his ass. Eddie frowned at the loss, but quickly opened his mouth when Richie held his fingers in front of him. He took in his middle and his ring finger and sucked as Richie watched him. His eyes dark and taking in every detail in front of him while Eddie did his best to lick and lave his long digits. They were definitely longer than his own fingers and a tad bit wider as well. His shoulders were wide too, and so strong as Eddie gripped them for dear life. His eyes started to flutter close as Richie really ground their hips together, but they quickly flung open again when Richie pulled out his fingers and immediately rubbed the spit against his hole.

“Richie!” He gasped.

“You’re so sexy, Eddie. I can’t tell you how badly I wanna fuck you,” Richie groaned as he kissed down his neck. Eddie whimpered at that, and then gasped again when he pushed one finger in to the first knuckle. The fantasy of it being replaced with Richie’s cock was too much for him to handle.

“Fuck…”

“You like this, baby? Tell me how much you like fingering yourself. Tell me how you do it,” he hummed and gently pulled his finger out and pushed it back in.

“Mm…all the time. I do it all the fucking time. I can’t stop thinking about you when I do it. My fingers…they’re so short, I have to…I have to use a toy,” he said truthfully. He conveniently left out that Richie has probably seen every time he did it, but that wasn’t something he wanted to talk about now.

“Fuck…I’d love to watch that baby. Wanna see you struggle to reach before giving up and fucking yourself. How much can you take, sweetheart?”

“Uhm…m-my biggest is…seven inches…uhh…one and a quarter inch wide…” Eddie replied. “I’m always too…too scared to get anything bigger.”

“Fuck, you’re so fucking precious,” Richie groaned and pushed his finger in a little further. Eddie moaned at the depth, and desperately wanted more.

“I…I-I have lube in my…” was he really going to invite Richie into his room? If he recognized anything he’d have to fess up immediately. Who knows how Richie would react. He didn’t know him well enough yet to tell if he’d be mad or not.

“I got you, baby,” Richie assured him. Eddie was about to question him, but was quickly turned and pressed against the wall. He wanted to say something, ask him what the hell he was doing, but nothing intelligible came out when he felt Richie spread him wide and run his tongue over his hole instead.

“Fuck! Oh my… _Fuck!_ Richie!” He cried.

As if his cries fell on deaf ears, Richie continued his mouth and filled Eddie with so many new sensations he’s never felt before. He loved playing with himself, and it was his favorite way to cum, but he’s never had someone eat him out before. It took a couple swipes of Richie’s tongue to warm him up before he pushed his tongue inside him. He shivered against the shower wall, and moaned louder than he ever has in his life. Richie’s mouth only continued as Eddie sobbed for relief, and as soon as he stroked himself a couple times he was instantly cumming down the drain. He whimpered when Richie continued a little more, but was thankfully allowed to recover when Richie stood up and kissed his neck and ear.

“You’re so sweet, baby. Sound so good when you cum,” Richie cooed rocking his dick between Eddie’s cheeks. Thankfully it didn’t fully touch his hole again, and Eddie could enjoy the rock of Richie’s body against his.

“It’s because you feel so good…I’ve never felt like this in my life,” Eddie sighed as Richie kissed his shoulder. He groaned into his skin, and Eddie arched his back to give Richie more space to fuck his ass cheeks.

“Yeah? No one’s ever eaten you out before?” He hummed and kissed his jaw. Eddie gasped as Richie started rubbing his nipples and wanted to sob from the over stimulation.

“Ah…I’ve never even kissed a man before you,” Eddie told him truthfully. Richie pressed his forehead to Eddie’s cheek, and then kissed him harder. He kept one hand on Eddie’s chest, and then other on his hip to keep him perfectly in place. Eddie was already getting hard again as Richie touched him more and more, and he instantly reached down to touch himself.

“Fuck…Jesus, Eds. You’re gonna kill me with how sexy you are,” Richie purred and angled his hips a little lower to graze against his hole. Eddie pouted.

“Richie…Richie, I…I-I really want to have sex with you. I think I’m ready,” he whispered. Richie moaned in approval. “I want you…I want you to fuck me for the first time.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Richie growled. Eddie’s breath hitched as he felt something hot on his back. Hotter than the water and easily washed away by it while Richie slowed down.

“Ah…Rich…” Eddie murmured. Richie sweetly kissed the side of his face and reached down to stop Eddie’s hand on his dick.

“Maybe we should shower when we’re done,” Richie suggested between kisses against his collarbones. Eddie was trembling from resisting the urge to touch himself, but managed to nod in agreement.

“Okay…um…” he continued to tremble as Richie kissed his skin more and more. He moaned softly as he continued and was relieved to feel Richie’s hand on him. His other hand continued to pinch and rub at his nipple, and it all made him feel so hot the water was essentially lukewarm.

“You’re so cute. So reactive. I can’t keep my hands off you,” Richie murmured as he stroked him a little faster. He focused on the head and Eddie whined at the intensity. His chest heaved with his breath, and Richie’s other hand moved with him.

“Mhh…I’m gonna cum…Richie, you’re gonna make me cum,” Eddie gasped as the pleasure pooled in his stomach. Richie kissed his jaw and then kissed his cheek until Eddie looked over so he could kiss his lips. He cried out softly as he came for a second time, and gently reached for Richie’s wrist to not over stimulate him again.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed before cupping his face and kissing him again. Eddie smiled into it and let Richie continued pressing kisses to his mouth, neck, and face as the water rinsed them off. “Baby…Eddie-baby…fuck, I want you so bad,” Richie groaned.

He’s heard it so many times over text. On first dates, first meetings, online. It was almost exhausting to hear now, but when Richie said it Eddie didn’t mind it for the first time. In fact he loved it. Wanted to hear it again. He was so hung up on it too. Richie wanted him just as badly as Eddie wanted him. This stupid, funny, sweet, thoughtful, caring, intentional, really fucking hot guy was into him. It was hard enough to accept and understand that in the beginning, and it was still hard now, but he wanted to believe it more than anything. So he did, and he allowed himself to get wrapped up in his affection. For once in his life, he let another man be interested in him, and it felt so good. He hoped he didn’t ruin it.

“Richie…I…I need to show you something,” Eddie murmured as Richie kissed his jaw.

“Yeah? What did you have in mind?” He hummed and continued to his ear. Eddie held back a whimper and reached to turn off the water.

“C’mon,” he sighed and opened the shower door.

“Oh, you mean like actually show me something. Not like a sex thing. Got it,” Richie said dumbly as he stumbled after him. Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled as he opened the cabinet under his sink and tossed Richie his spare towel.

“Yeah. Actually something. Seriously c’mon,” he urged as he dried off his hair and body.

Richie followed him down the hall to his bedroom door. Eddie felt himself get nervous, but it was too late to back out now. At least that’s what he told himself. Surely Richie would be understanding if he changed his mind, right? Maybe this was just stupid, or maybe this would be the actual end and Richie would break up with him. All he knew was that he couldn’t bring himself to give his whole body to Richie while keeping this lie alive. 

He opened the door and lead Richie inside as he took a seat on his pearly white comforter. The set up was always ready Incase Eddie needed to film something on the spot. Sometimes the most successful videos he filmed were the ones he didn’t plan and instead let himself explore as he wanted. He nervously pushed his hair back as Richie closed the door behind him and glanced around. He then smiled as he spotted Eddie on the bed, but it started to fad as he looked at the blankets and then the tulle on the wall.

“Wow…that…I don’t know why, but that looks kinda familiar,” Richie said as he ruffled his hair one more time with the towel and walked over to sit with Eddie. Eddie nodded and then looked him in the eyes.  
  
“I…I really should’ve told you this sooner…I put it off for so long because I was scared…” Eddie murmured. He felt shy again and had to look down at the towel in his lap.

“Scared about what, sweetheart?” Richie asked. He was being gentle again, and Eddie loved that. Almost as much as he loved it when Richie was being brash.

“I didn’t know how you’d react. I was scared you’d be angry…or upset even…maybe betrayed. I don’t know. I’m still scared you’ll end this after I tell you,” Eddie explained. Richie touched his knee and Eddie blinked up at him.

“I mean…Eds, we kinda just met. There are things about me you don’t know yet either. It sounds like you have a pretty good reason to keep this to yourself when you’re starting something,” Richie reminded him. Eddie was quiet for a moment and then nodded.

“Yeah…it used to be in my bio as a disclaimer, but that only got nasty people in my messages when we matched,” Eddie said. Richie nodded.

“It’s your life, Eds. I’m just glad you’re letting me be apart of it,” he cooed and reached up to cup his face. Eddie smiled and leaned into it.

“Okay…I think I’m ready,” he said. Richie smiled and nodded.

“I’m all ears baby,” he replied.

“I am ‘Special K’ on onlyfans,” Eddie announced bluntly. Richie’s eyes went wide and he froze. 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and then an epilogue. It only gets kinkier from here and it’s basically just sex so hope you’re all looking forward to that lol


	7. Seven

“I didn’t know how to tell you when we were in the coffee shop! Then it kind of just snowballed from there…” Eddie rushed to say. Richie blinked at him, and suddenly a lot of things made sense.

“Oh my god…” Richie gasped and reached with both hands to cup Eddie’s face and examined his mouth closer. “Fuck, okay…oh my _god_ …”

“Are you mad?” Eddie asked. His eyes blinking up at him with almost a puppy like effect that made Richie want to tackle him to his perfectly wrinkle-less sheets then and there.

“Am I mad? Fuck no. Am I coming to a really intense realization and doing a cool connect the dots sequence in my brain right now? Fuck yeah,” he replied and then moved to lay Eddie down and sit back up to look at him. Eddie shyly kept himself covered with his towel, but the scene was identical. “ _Fuck!_ “

“I wanted to tell you when you told me you were subscribed, but…I was worried you’d feel weird and break up with me,” Eddie admitted.

“Why the fuck would I want to break up with you for this? I’m just glad I’m not going crazy,” Richie sighed. No wonder everything looked so familiar. It was still just as exciting, but it explained so much.

“I don’t know…I’ve had a lot of bad reactions to it…” Richie snorted.

“I bet. Men are pigs, and they’re such hypocrites. I’ll never understand why they are such dicks to sex workers. Fuck, I’m sorry you felt that way,” Richie said as he reached down and helped Eddie back up to a sitting position. His cheeks were rosy as he let Richie help him, and then bunched up his towel and held it against his chest.

“It’s okay…I mean…I didn’t really decide to do it by choice. Once I moved to California my mom cut me off financially. She kinda stopped talking to me and I had no way of actually paying for college. After so many rejection emails I finally just…caved and made an account. Everyone was doing it, and now I’m in like the top five percent,” Eddie told him. Richie nodded.

“First off, totally not surprised by that. You’re a fucking rockstar on there. Second off, whatever reason you decided to get an account is a good reason. You don’t have to explain anything you don’t want to, and you don’t have to justify it. It’s a job, baby. Nothing more and nothing less,” Richie assured him. He was being honest. He didn’t mind Eddie withholding that information, but he was glad he told him because he was starting to create a weird link between Eddie and this random sex worker online. It was nice knowing it wasn’t weird or random.

“Yeah…exactly,” Eddie nodded looking relieved. Richie smiled and then looked at his set.

“So you just keep it like this all the time? That’s pretty cute,” Richie said. Eddie giggled nervously before nodding.

“Yeah, um…sometimes I just need to film and I don’t have time to set it all up again. I usually plan them out, but sometimes I don’t,” Eddie replied.

“That’s…kinda hot,” Richie said with a smile as he looked back. Eddie was blushing some more and he looked away coyly.

“If you like that…then you’ll really like it when I tell you that my past few captions were kind of inspired by how you made me feel,” he murmured. Richie’s jaw couldn’t help but drop.

“Uh, how many captions?” He asked.

“Like since we started talking.”

“Eds, you’re gonna kill me. Are you serious?” Eddie nodded, finally looking at him again and letting the towel return to his lap again.

“Yeah. I was thinking of you when I filmed them too. I had to edit the sound in one because I couldn’t stop moaning your name,” Eddie told him. Richie felt something catch in his throat and he was suddenly in so much shock he couldn’t believe what Eddie was telling him.

“No way…me?” He pointed to himself. “Like… _my_ name?” he squeaked. Eddie smiled a little and then nodded.

“Yeah…I mean…sorry if that’s too much, but…I’m just really attracted to you. Then we got to know each other a little and…” Eddie sighed. “Richie, I want to keep this going. I’ve never felt so comfortable with someone before. You’re so kind, a-and you’re funny, and you’re so sweet and understanding. I just…” he trailed off as Richie moved closer and pressed their foreheads together as he stroked his cheeks.

“Eds…it’s okay. I want it too. This…trust me. _This_ does not deter me. I want to keep this too,” he assured him. Eddie looked relieved again, and Richie kissed him as he relaxed.

“Mm…thank you…I…I really…really…like you,” Eddie murmured between kisses. Richie smiled at that.

“Is it okay for me to be excited about dating a porn star? Literally my favorite porn star? I don’t wanna like…make you think it’s the only reason I’m this excited, but I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me a little excited,” Richie said pulling back. Eddie blushed and blinked at him with wide eyes.

“Your favorite? I-I thought you just liked it because I posted a lot,” Eddie stuttered nervously.

“I mean…I’m not about to tell the man I’m trying to woo that I’m super into this random guy online. I felt it would’ve been inappropriate, but like now that I know it’s you…yeah. I get off to you like literally all the time. I had to jerk off to you before our dates so I didn’t pop a random boner from being so excited to just hold your hand,” Richie confessed. It was a lot to dump on him, but he figured if Eddie was being so vulnerable it was only fair. It only made Eddie blush though.

“I…geez, really? Fuck, how much of a horn dog are you?” Richie laughed loudly at that.

“For you? A pretty big one. Between all the tension and porn I was pretty wired,” he said before kissing him again. Eddie accepted it of course, and whimpered a little as Richie touched his inner thigh. “So like…can I basically nerd out over this or will it make you uncomfortable?” Richie asked again.

“Uh…sure, just…don’t make it everything,” Eddie allowed. Richie nodded and then kissed him more.

“Absolutely…you’re just so fucking cute. That video with the socks…” he trailed off with a groan as he remembered it and kissed Eddie harder.

“Mmh…I wanted you there so badly. Wanted to let you take them off and touch me everywhere,” Eddie murmured against his lips as Richie squeezed up and down his thigh.

“Your skin is so fucking soft, baby,” Richie cooed and squeezed under the towel.

“I thought about how you’d watch the video…I got so turned on thinking about you touching yourself to me. It was so overwhelming,” he said. Richie groaned and pressed Eddie down onto the sheets. He pushed their towels off and immediately reached for Eddie’s chest. He loved to tease him, and the moan that poured from his lips was mind numbingly sexy.

“Richie…Ugh, please. Enough of that. I have lube in my nightstand,” Eddie told him. Richie smiled and then kissed down his neck before moving to have one nipple in his mouth and the other between wetted fingers. It made Eddie whine, and his fingers run through Richie’s hair as he left his cock unattended and hard.

“You’re so sensitive though. I made you cum twice and you’re still shaking just from this,” Richie hummed and gently dragged his teeth over the pebbled flesh. Eddie squirmed and tried to trap his cock between his thighs.

“You’re…goddamn insufferable sometimes,” Eddie whined. Richie chuckled at that and used his tongue to circle around his nipple.

“And you’re goddamn fucking sexy sometimes,” Richie replied and then licked his other fingers to switch sides. Eddie moaned pitifully, and Richie loved it as he continued to tease his body and touch down his waist.

“Mm…sometimes?” He questioned. Richie pulled off to smile at him and kiss him on the lips.

“You’re right. All the time.”

“Fuck off and get the lube.”

“I think you should show me. Since it’s your room and all,” Richie replied. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and twisted to reach his nightstand. When he couldn’t reach it he flipped over while still underneath Richie, and was surprised to feel light touches around his butt. Then there were lips on his back, and his breathing stuttered as he pulled out his favorite bottle and shut the drawer. Before he could turn over again, strong hands came over his hips and pressed him into the mattress. Richie kissed up to his shoulder, and moved a hand up to Eddie’s waist as he rubbed his thumb against his soft skin. His mouth got carried away on his nape, but Eddie didn’t want him to stop. He hoped he left a mark this time.

“Is the view that good?” Eddie teased. Richie chuckled and moved both hands to grab his ass.

“You have no idea, baby. I’ve been _dreaming_ of this ass,” he replied. Eddie looked at him over his shoulder, but was met with a kiss before he could give Richie his stink eye.

“You’re full of shit,” he said instead. Richie laughed and kissed his forehead.

“That’s fine. As long as I can stuff you full of me,” he replied. Eddie groaned from how terrible that joke was, but quickly got quiet when Richie resumed kissing and squeezing him.

“I think I’d like to be face to face for my first time,” he murmured as Richie kissed down his spine.

“Mmh…I always forget how much of a romantic you are,” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes again before twisting and shifting to face Richie again.

“Who said anything about romance? I wanna watch you lose it,” he cooed as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. He bit his lip in response before touching down the front of his body.

“Yeah, I’m probably gonna say some stupid shit. Probably already have. I can never tell until the next day,” he said. Eddie giggled at that and pulled him down for a kiss.

“It’s okay. I’m in the porn industry. I’ve heard some really bad dirty talk,” Eddie assured him. Richie kissed him again and took one of Eddie’s hands to kiss his palm.

“Not that kinda stupid shit,” he murmured and then kissed his cheek. Eddie blushed and returned his hand to Richie’s skin on his chest this time.

“Well…then maybe it’s not so stupid,” he replied. Richie hummed as he kissed down Eddie’s neck, and then reached down to gently squeeze his cock. His eyes immediately rolled back and he sighed at the contact. Richie gave him a few good strokes before moving down until he got to his hole.

“Mhh…use this,” Eddie said grabbing the forgotten lube from the sheets and handing it to Richie. 

The other man took the bottle, and the sound of it clicking open made Eddie shiver. He’s never really been with anyone before. He didn’t even think about the amount of power and control he just handed over with the bottle until he felt the anticipation rush through his body. The first touch made him jump a little, but he slowly relaxed into it as Richie rubbed circles around his hole. His lips continued up and down Eddie’s neck, and he was grateful for the constant affection to distract him from that incredibly vulnerable moment. He let his eyes flutter shut, and allowed himself to react and make noise. He gasped when Richie first pushed his finger in, and then quickly dissolved into whimpers as he worked up to two.

“When was the last time you fucked yourself, sweetheart?” Richie hummed as he kissed under his ear. Eddie squirmed a little at the stretch, but found himself enjoying it more than his own fingers.

“Ahh…like…the day after you left that hickey. I couldn’t film because of it…but it kept reminding me of you and I knew if I uploaded something you’d see it,” Eddie told him. Richie groaned softly at that and curled his fingers up as he moved them. Eddie shifted a little to help him find it, and sure enough he hit him right on the head.

“Fuck…that’s so hot. You really thought of me the whole time?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded vigorously as Richie continued to milk that spot inside him. He clamped his lips shut to avoid being too loud, but he wasn’t exactly expecting it to feel so good when Richie stimulated his prostate compared to when he did it himself.

“Yeah…mmh…did…did you like it? The…photo set?” Eddie asked.

“Of course I liked the photo set. How could I not? I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Richie murmured and then moved to kiss him on the lips. Eddie moaned into the kiss, and moved his hips with his fingers.

“Add another. Please,” he whispered. Richie obliged and Eddie tried to contain his moans. “Fuck…so much… _ahh…_ ”

“Do my fingers feel good, baby?” Richie cooed and returned to his ear. Eddie shivered and nodded.

“Yes…yes, it feels really good, Richie. I want you so bad. I knew the moment I felt your dick through your fucking pants that you’d be the biggest I’d ever taken,” Eddie groaned. Richie kissed him again, and Eddie merely licked into his mouth as he let the other man build him up more and more.

“How do you wanna do it? Do you wanna stay like this or do you wanna be on top?” Richie asked. Eddie’s eyes went wide. He didn’t even consider being on top before.

“Top. I wanna be…” he trailed off into a moan as Richie curled his fingers up in _just_ the right way. “I wanna be on top.”

“Anything you want,” Richie said as he gently pulled his fingers out. He helped Eddie into a sitting position and smiled at how badly he was shaking already.

“Um…against the headboard. I wanna look at you still,” Eddie instructed. Richie nodded and moved to sit against one of Eddie’s various adorably oversized pillows. Before he could get completely settled, Eddie crawled between his knees with the bottle of lube.

“Whoa, hold on. Did you want to use a condom?” Richie asked before Eddie could cover his dick with lube. He shook his head.

“Fuck condoms! I don’t care,” he said rather aggressively. Richie couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Okay. Sure. Uh, you okay spaghetti?” He asked. Eddie blushed as he realized how his words came out and nodded.

“Yeah…sorry, I just…my mom would hate everything that’s happening right now, so…I’m feeling kind of liberated,” he confessed. Richie smiled at that and leaned over to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“Be free my little spaghetti man,” he teased. Eddie rolled his eyes and clicked open the lube. Richie returned to his previous sitting position, and let his fingers curl into the sheets as Eddie stroked him a couple times to cover him.

“Jesus, Richie, this thing is so fucking big,” Eddie cursed as he felt up the entire length. Richie bit his lip and shivered as Eddie continued stroking him slower than he wanted.

“Yeah? You’ve never taken anything like this?” He questioned. Eddie nodded and sat back on his legs.

“You’re uncut too…I’ve never…I mean…”

“Eds, as much as I’m digging this heart to heart…I’d really like to be inside you instead,” Richie managed through clenched teeth. 

Eddie blushed and then nodded as he moved to straddle his hips. Richie smiled with relief and eagerly returned his hands to Eddie’s hips. He slowly lowered himself until he felt Richie’s cock against his skin. He tried to reach back and adjust it, but Richie beat him to it. A gasp left him involuntarily as he felt Richie’s head against his hole, and put a hand on Richie’s shoulder before he went any lower.

“Oh my god this is actually happening,” Eddie blurted all at once. Richie nodded and gently kissed down his neck.

“It doesn’t have to. If it’s too much we can stop,” Richie assured him. Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut as Richie sucked below his collarbones, and then he moaned as he moved down to take a nipple into his mouth again.

“Mm…god, you have no idea what you do to me, Richie. I want it so bad,” he murmured and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Richie sighed and used his free hand to touch his waist, hips, ass. Anything and everything that he could touch. He rubbed the head against his hole again, and Eddie whimpered this time.

“Put it in…” he allowed and kept his hips still for a moment before he felt the head of Richie’s cock push inside him. Then he lowered himself, and immediately gasped as he sunk down. He clung to Richie, and moaned against his ear as he lowered himself slowly. Richie had both hands on his hips to help guide him, and Eddie wanted to melt between his fingers.

“How is it, sweetheart?” Richie cooed. His thumb rubbed sweetly against his hip bone and Eddie pouted and moaned. He nuzzled his neck and then kissed his jaw.

“So much…so big…it’s so good,” Eddie murmured. Richie groaned from his response and gently pulled him the rest of the way down. With Eddie’s ass firmly in his lap, he gladly grabbed it again and tried to push him down even more. Eddie gasped and moaned louder than he intended. He pulled away from Richie neck and instead rested their foreheads together. “Richie…ah…oh god.”

“You’re so cute. Don’t be shy, baby. Be loud for me,” Richie tempted. Eddie furrowed his brows. He was already being louder than he was in his videos, and he really shouldn’t have been doing that.

“No, Richie, I have neighbors—“ he was cut off when Richie jerked his hips up and Eddie couldn’t help but gasp loudly again and he moaned when he did it again. “Richie! _Fuck_ …”

“C’mon, baby. You’ve been holding back for too long. I wanna hear it,” Richie said while continuously rocking his hips up. Eddie was shaking again and his lips trembled as he tried to stay quiet.

“Rich—mh!” He covered his mouth when Richie started stroking his cock as well, and Richie smiled. He rested his forehead on Richie’s shoulder instead, but that made him lean forward and hit a certain angle. “Fuck…”

“You’re so sensitive, baby…” Richie hummed. His fingers traveling up his belly and chest until he rubbed his thumb against his nipple. That made Eddie whine and move his own hips so he could bounce on Richie’s dick. “ _Shit_ …”

“Fuck me…oh god, fuck me…all I’ve wanted for weeks now is for you to fuck me. Thought about it every time I fucked myself. Wanted you in the room watching me instead. Fucked myself so hard wishing it was you,” Eddie rambled. Richie clenched his jaw without another word, and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist tight before shoving his cock as fast and as hard as he could in that position. “Richie! Oh my…” he tried to restrain himself, but he couldn’t stop the cries from leaving his lips.

“That’s right, I got you. Fuck, you’re so tight. Squeezing the life out of me, baby,” Richie told him. Eddie whimpered and then shoved his hips down against his lover’s. That made his head fling back as Richie moaned in approval. Seeing his pale skin stretched out so clearly in front of him made Eddie instantly tackle him and kiss up and down his throat.

“Tell me…tell me how much you like it. Please. Touch me more,” Eddie urged. Richie ran his hands down Eddie’s sides, and groaned as he moved his head to kiss him on the lips. He leaned them forward, and the new position made Eddie gasp as he clung to Richie’s shoulders.

“Like it? Baby, I fucking love this. You’re so desperate for my cock, huh sweetheart? Is it big enough for you? Am I fucking you hard enough?” He murmured against his cheek as he kissed more of his skin. Eddie was back to shaking and shivering, and could barely think let alone give him an actual answer. His eyes fluttered shut and he rocked his hips automatically with Richie’s.

“So big…ah…harder,” he managed.

As soon as he gave his answer, he was suddenly pushed down on his back. Before he could ask why, or even wonder what was happening, Richie was stuffing a pillow under his hips and hiking up his legs. Then he grabbed his waist and pushed his cock back inside him. Eddie’s body instantly curled with gratification, and he cried out louder than he intended as Richie hammered his hips into him. Each slap of their skin meeting getting louder and louder as Richie gripped his body tighter in his hands. His hands made him feel so small, so delicate, but not in the way his mother told him he was. He was small, but he was powerful. Powerful enough to bring this fully grown man to his knees for him. He was delicate but not weak. If he so desired he could push Richie off and tell him to leave and he’d do so. He didn’t want that, but he liked that it was a possibility. He liked being capable.

“There you are, Eddie-baby. You sound so good sweetheart. Do you feel good?” Richie asked between heavy breaths. He was slowly losing his composure over and over again. Anytime he seemed to regain it, Eddie easily took his breath away again. He bit his lip as Richie fucked him harder like he asked, and brought a hand to his tummy to slowly make him stop.

“Richie…hold on…mmh,” he murmured.

Richie listened and slowly came to a stop. He was panting harder than a dog on a sunny day, and Eddie smiled at how badly he needed to catch his breath. He sat up and gave him a little kiss before turning his body and holding the pillow instead of sitting on it. The second he presented his ass to the other man he felt hands on him again. He bit back a giddy smile and circled his hips once nice and slow in hopes to tempt the other man more.

“Jesus Christ. Do you want me to blow my fucking load right now?” Richie groaned. Eddie giggled and then gave a cute little shake.

“No. I want you to blow it inside me,” Eddie said in a sugary syrupy sweet voice. Richie instantly groaned and squeezed both his cheeks with strong hands before slapping his cock between them. Eddie hummed with approval, and then gasped as he shoved his dick inside him in one harsh push.

“You like that? Is that deep enough for you? I bet you feel it in your fucking throat, huh?” Richie growled as he shoved Eddie back further by his hips. Eddie could only moan with approval and push himself back too. “Is this what you wanted? You bend yourself over all the time in your videos. Moaning all shy while you fuck yourself with a vibrator. It’s so fucking cute, I get off to it every time. Fucking love your ass.”

“Yeah? You like this?” Eddie moaned as he rolled his hips back. Richie nodded before bringing his hands back to his pert little butt and started fucking him again. Eddie whimpered for more and burried his face into the pillow. Richie touched down his spine and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Fuck…oh my god…I can’t fucking believe this,” Richie groaned. 

Eddie whined and tried to push back against every thrust. After a while his body got hot, his fingers and toes going numb as he felt his orgasm approaching. What finally pushed him over was Richie’s hand sneaking around his body and pinching his nipple. It instantly made him groan and then twitch and shake as he came all over his pillow.

“Richie…Richie…you just made me cum,” Eddie gasped. 

Richie slowed down a little and took a moment to catch his breath. He continued a little slower, and eventually got into a pattern of pulling out almost entirely and then shoving himself back in. Despite just cumming, Eddie was still crying and mewling with pleasure as Richie fucked him hard and deep. He smoothed his hand down his spine again and grabbed his waist to pull him in hard for his next thrust. That made Eddie’s entire body tense up as he whimpered and a little bit more cum dribbled out of him.

“Fuck…oh fuck…you’re fucking the cum out of me,” Eddie said. 

His body was so tired and over stimulated, but still ready for whatever Richie wanted to give him. Those strong hands grabbed his ass again and pulled his cheeks apart as he did it again. He could hear Richie’s breath wavering as he started to pick up again, and he was back to his fast and rough pace from before. Eddie only had the energy to arch his back and take it with quiet little moans and whimpers. Richie clearly liked it because soon he was pulling out and Eddie could feel his cum on his back again. The hot liquid hitting his ass and pooling into the small of his back.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed and let his cock fall against Eddie’s skin again. It was still hard, but softening despite being pushed through his puddle of cum.

“Richie…” Eddie croaked and tried to look at him over his shoulder. Richie snapped out of his haze and reached over the edge of the bed for one of their abandoned towels. He wiped off the mess and instantly turned Eddie over to see his face. He smiled as he saw how tired he looked, and Eddie merely frowned and flipped him off. Richie laughed at that and leaned down to kiss him.

“You were so fantastic, baby. Like, seriously. That was so fucking hot,” Richie cooed and gently caressed his arms. Eddie seemed pleased to hear that and let Richie kiss him again.

“My legs hurt more than when I do this to myself,” he murmured. Richie laughed at that and kissed his cheek as he reached down to squeeze and massage his thigh a little.

“Do you need a little massage? Maybe I should get some hot oil,” Richie murmured and then kissed his neck. Eddie rolled his eyes, but allowed Richie to continue touching him.

“That’s not necessary. I do need an actual shower though. I can’t believe you’ve made me cum like five times in the past twenty four hours,” he said. Richie laughed loudly and nuzzled his neck.

“Anything for my Eddie spaghetti,” he said. That made Eddie smile as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Richie, will you be my boyfriend?” He asked. Richie pulled away from his neck with a huge grin and nodded. Obedient and eager like a puppy.

“Eds, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited for the epilogue! :0


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue contains a lot of spanking and filmed sex :0

Richie: hey

Richie: are you still working? :0

Eddie: I’m trying to work. It’s difficult when you text me every five minutes asking if I’m still working

Richie: :c

Richie: I miss youuuu

Richie: wrap it up so we can go out and then cuddle >:c

Eddie: you’re ridiculous

Eddie: I still have to finish this scene

Richie: oh

Richie: I thought you started that hours ago

Richie: normally you’d be photographing by now right?

Eddie: thanks for pointing that out

Richie: :0

Richie: I meant no ill intent!

Richie: ily :(

Eddie: I still find it amusing that you can tell me you love me over text but not in person yet

Richie: >:(

Richie: I’m waiting for our anniversary!

Eddie: what’s the point in waiting when you text me that you love me literally every time we end a conversation?

Richie: it means more in person ;—;

Eddie: it’s losing it’s flare…

Richie: >:/

Richie: since you’re being rude I won’t hold back in nagging you this time

Richie: whyyyyy can’t you finish the scene now? I miss youuuuuuuu

Richie: wanna hoooold you

Richie: hold your hand 0^0

Eddie: nothing makes me cum better than being rushed. Thanks babe.

Richie: wait you haven’t even cum yet? I thought you were just doing a really elaborate project?

Eddie: I wish

Eddie: for some reason I can’t cum and I never post anything without a cumshot

Richie: is it odd that I really love it when you talk about your work? C:

Eddie: yes it is odd but idk why you ask bc you say it every time I do

Richie: I love it when you talk about your work

Eddie: just…give me another twenty minutes. I think I’m close

Richie: ooooomg are you texting me on the job?????

Richie: babe that’s so hot

Richie: no joke I’m gonna get a boner if you tell me you’re texting me with a vibrator in your ass

Richie: nvm I already got one

Richie: is it the purple one or the red one? I hope it’s the red one

Richie: fuuuuck I love the red one

Eddie: you’re not really helping rn

Richie: ?

Richie: oh! Your orgasm!

Richie: you can do it, baby! I believe in you! Get that cum! >:)

Eddie: no oh my god shut up

Eddie: texting me about your boner isn’t helping because it’s making me realize why I’m having such a difficult time cumming

Richie: I feel like you avoided using the word hard for some reason

Eddie: yes I did

Richie: why are you having a hard time cumming, baby? Can I help in any way? Pretty pwease? ;-;

Eddie: jfc

Eddie: I hate that I love you

Richie: :0 !!!!!!

Richie: you texted it back!

Eddie: of course I texted it back you’ve been texting it for three months now

Eddie: do you want to know why or not?

Richie: yes! Very much :3

Eddie: I think it’s because I miss you

Eddie: and I haven’t bought any new toys since we met and…

Eddie: this vibrator is very much smaller than you and I’m just now realizing it

Richie: oh? Oh-ho-ho

Richie: are you saying you’ve finally become accustomed to my penis and now the baby toys don’t do it anymore?

Eddie: I’m going to kill you

Eddie: but basically yes

Eddie: this vibe does wonders for my prostate, but it’s not even close to you

Eddie: I feel…really empty

Richie: oh?

Richie: I feel like I can help in some way

Richie: but we’ve never talked about that before

Eddie: I mean…

Eddie: it would be kinda hot to be on camera with you

Eddie: I was never fully against it, but I didn’t know if you wanted to or not

Eddie: I’ll definitely get backlash because I’ve only posted solo content

Eddie: but I seriously don’t know if I can fully cum without you rn

Eddie: I’m doing a lot of talking here and I feel like I’ve lost you

Richie: not at all! I’m just having a tiny aneurysm

Richie: y’know

Richie: I’m just

Richie: I’d love to fuck you on camera, babe

Richie: like holy fucking shit I would love to do that

Richie: skdjckogleospflf

Eddie: I didn’t realize you were interested

Richie: I didn’t want to say anything because I know it’s your job so that’s all up to you but holy shit dude I’ve had wet dreams about fucking you on camera

Richie: sorry for that last keyboard smash, I don’t know what happened

Richie: UH YEAH OF COURSE IM INTERESTED IM ONLY MALE

Richie: sorry that’s was aggressive

Eddie: I’m getting like really turned on thinking about it

Richie: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

Richie: fuck

Eddie: do you want to? Like right now?

Richie: FUCK omg yes

Richie: hold on let me check traffic

Richie: fuuuuuuuck

Richie: it’ll take like twenty minutes for me to get over there. Can you hold on for me until then baby?

Eddie: I think so but if I think about it too much like this I might cum

Richie: turn off the vibrator now and wait for me to get there

Richie: and don’t touch yourself

Richie: if you do I won’t go easy on you

Eddie: …okay

Eddie shivered as he read Richie’s last text. He then pouted and turned off the toy as instructed. His phone dropped onto the pillow while he gently pulled the toy out from inside him and set it on the towel he had to the side out of frame. Once it was wrapped up he carried it with his toy cleaner to the bathroom, and turned the camera off on his way out. Despite feelings miles away from cumming, he was still shaking as he cleaned off the vibe. The sudden complete absence of stimulation made him miss even the low setting, and he bit his lip as he tried to ignore his erection hovering in front of the sink. He tried to remind himself that Richie would be here as soon as he could, but that only made him twitch and miss the stimulation more.

While he waited, he pulled up a pair of shorts and long socks and started filming more shots of his ass. It was a different set from what he started in, but a part of him really wanted Richie to undress him even just a little bit. He tried to follow the rules Richie set for him as closely as he could, but he couldn’t help but run his thumb over a nipple as he got a good shot of his bare chest. The center still flushed and glistening from his hours of work trying to cum, and the sweat made it that much easier to get carried away pinching his more sensitive nipple. Thankfully there was a knock at his front door before he could completely forget his rules and start squeezing himself through the fabric. He quickly jumped off the bed and didn’t bother shutting off the camera to answer the door.

“Richie—“

Eddie was immediately met with a kiss on the lips, and he let his eyes flutter shut when he indulged in the sensation. It had been a while since they got a chance to be as intimate as they wanted to be. Quickies and unsatisfying handjobs were all they’ve really had time for now that Richie was writing for a movie instead of a skit. Between over exhausting himself for work because of how much he missed Richie and the demanding hours and attention to detail Richie now had, Eddie was thoroughly in need of something more. Something better.

“Fucking hell, Eds. Are you trying to seduce me?” Richie murmured against his lips as he pushed him backwards into his apartment. Eddie nodded, not trying to hide it, and slammed the door shut. He locked it and then pulled away to lead Richie to his room.

“C’mon. I’ve been going fucking crazy,” Eddie huffed. 

He sounded more relieved than turned on by Richie’s arrival, but either one was thrilling for them. It was better than some little quickie in Richie’s apartment when Eddie visited him. Way better than the hand jobs they settled for on date nights that accidentally went too late and Richie needed to go home to meet his writing quota for the day. It was especially better than the nights they couldn’t do anything at all so they had a very explicitly spoken agreement to be thinking of each other when they jerked off. Richie was probably busy with work, but for Eddie that was the only thing making him cum for work. It was making sense why it was harder to cum without him.

“We’ll need a different camera angle. This is for a solo like I always do, but I think if we move it to the side and stick to doggy or missionary we’ll be good,” Eddie rambled as he moved the tripod to the other side of his bed. Then he moved the lights and looked over to see Richie looking a little gob smacked. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah! Sorry, I’m just not very used to sex stuff being spoken about so…professionally. It’s kinda sexy, Eddie,” he winked. Eddie rolled his eyes and then flipped the view finder before crawling back onto the bed again.

“I think you should start off in just your jeans. Whenever I watch couple videos, the comments go crazy for undoing jeans,” Eddie said and then adjusted the white balance.

“Oh…okay. Uh…like right now?” Richie asked. Eddie looked over at him and couldn’t help but eye the bulge in his pants. It wasn’t subtle in anyway. The bulge, or the way Eddie was looking at it. He kept his eyes on it for a little longer before nodding and focusing on the camera again. He tilted it down and to the side so it wouldn’t include their faces, and then readjusted it when Richie finally took off his shirt and shoes and joined him on the bed.

“Alright, so…I avoid talking and showing my face as much as possible, but I’ve gotten better at editing. So if you accidentally talk or show your face I can cut the sound and blur it out,” Eddie assured him. Richie nodded, looking at the viewfinder as well and then leaning down to kiss Eddie’s neck.

“Okay…I got you, baby. You can relax now,” Richie assured him as he continued fiddling with the camera. Eddie sighed, and then finally stopped when Richie pulled his hand down and started the camera himself.

“Mmh…Richie—“

“It’s okay. I’m here now. God, I missed you so much,” he murmured against his neck as he kissed up his ear. Eddie shivered. His nervousness starting to melt as Richie continued to kiss him where he knew he liked it.

“Fuck, it’s been _so_ long,” Eddie sighed. Richie chuckled and nodded before moving him to lay back on the bed instead of reaching over it for the camera. He followed, and then let Richie touch up and down his skin.

“Too long…I wanna make you feel so good, baby. No quickies tonight. It’s all about us for as long as we want to go,” Richie cooed as he finally kissed him on the lips again.

“Please…Richie…” he trailed off into a moan as Richie squeezed his ass through his shorts and pulled him closer. “We really…we should really try not to talk. Less editing, y’know?” Eddie reminded him. Richie nodded and then ducked next to his ear.

“Do you think your camera can pick this up?” Richie whispered in his ear. Eddie shivered and shook his head.

“N…no, I don’t…think so,” he replied honestly.

“Good. Are you stretched enough?” He asked. 

Eddie nodded and ran his hands down his lover’s shoulder blades. Richie’s own hands were playing with the edges of his shorts, and it was driving him insane. They were both quiet as Richie then squeezed his ass and moved to wiggle his fingers under the fabric. The warmth of his breath against his neck was suddenly colder, and Eddie opened his eyes to see Richie watching the viewfinder. He touched Eddie’s body with more intent as he watched, and Eddie instantly felt arousal burn inside him as Richie essentially showed him off to the camera.

“Mm…” Eddie whimpered as Richie hooked his hand under his knee and then brought it up. With his leg hooked over Richie’s hip, the camera captured a beautiful view of Eddie’s ass as Richie pushed the fabric up to expose more of the cheek.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Richie sighed and then kissed his neck again. Eddie moaned and touched down Richie’s chest.

“Please…” he whispered.

Usually if he asked nicely Richie would do anything eddie asked, but now he merely ignored him as he continued. He pouted and then peeked at the viewfinder again. Pale fingers groped and pinched his ass, and Eddie was surprised by how good it looked on camera. He let out a little moan as he watched, and turned his hips to show more of his butt. Richie took that as an opportunity to flip him completely and grab both his cheeks from behind. Eddie gasped as his stomach hit the mattress and he hummed with delight when Richie touched him. As torturous as it was, Eddie kind of wanted to just lay back and let Richie do whatever he wanted. Whenever he did that Richie would always get stuck doing one thing until he was satisfied. He would move on eventually, but sometimes he was stuck doing it for nearly an hour.

“Ah!”

All Eddie’s thoughts were smacked out of him when he felt Richie’s hand come down on the fleshiest part of his ass. His body grew tight in anticipation, and when it started to relax Richie did it again. It wasn’t a hard slap, but it was enough to make Eddie whimper and try to move up a little. A strong grip on his thighs prevented him from getting far, and he could only moan pitifully when Richie dragged him back into place. Fuck. He forgot how strong Richie could be when he wanted to. It wasn’t like he was a gym rat like Ben was, but after he started going with Eddie a couple times he toned out rather quickly. Once again, Eddie’s thoughts were interrupted with another slap, and he whimpered louder and longer as the sting lingered.

“Baby…mmh…” Eddie whined. Richie bent over his body, and he felt hot when the front of his jeans brushed against his ass.

“Look at yourself, sweetheart. You look so good,” Richie cooed and then kissed his neck. Eddie peeked at the viewfinder again as Richie kissed him. His once pale skin was a fresh red color, and the way Richie continued to touch it and pinch it only made the color more obvious next to his white fingers. Eddie pouted from the sting, but pushed his ass up into Richie’s hand anyways.

“Please…I want your cock so bad,” Eddie begged. Richie hummed and then moved his hips to rock his bulge against his ass.

“Yeah? You want this?” He asked quietly and snuck a hand up to pinch his nipple. Eddie gasped and then nodded.

“Mh-hm! Mh-hm…please…” he said nodding. Richie chuckled and then pulled his fingers away to lick them before returning. Eddie moaned louder and pushed his hips up against Richie’s clothed dick.

“Your ass is so fucking gorgeous, baby,” Richie cooed. 

Eddie bit his lip and tried his best to get Richie to move on with his movements, but instead all he did was lean back. He peeled the shorts away, and removed them completely before touching him again, and Eddie was beyond desperate for some stimulation at that point. He started to widen his legs and position himself for Richie to put it in, but he was quickly pushed down and held against the mattress. He huffed and shivered feeling a hand on his waist and a hand on his thigh keeping him down. Because he was Eddie, he couldn’t help but be a little defiant and wiggle in his grasp. Richie merely slapped his ass again and make him yelp in surprise.

“Be a good boy, okay baby?” Richie cooed as quietly as he could and Eddie pouted as tears started to well in his eyes.

They’ve only done spanking a couple times, and it wasn’t nearly as exciting as it was now. Maybe it was the camera, or maybe it was the fact that Richie seemed a lot more focused on everything now. Without the camera he’d get distracted. Now he was intentional with everything he did. Eddie loved it either way, but he was definitely keeping track of the differences for future reference. Another slap met his skin and he whimpered pitifully.

“Yellow,” he gasped as the sting lingered. He was immediately met with gentle fingers and soothing touches. Richie kissed down the back of his neck and eventually lead back up to his lips.

“Are you okay? Should we stop?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head.

“No, it’s okay. Just…wasn’t really mentally prepared for it, so it hurts more,” Eddie explained. Richie nodded and kissed his head sweetly.

“That makes perfect sense, baby. Sorry I surprised you with that. Should I cut that out?” He asked. Eddie thought for a moment and shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. Just try to space it out more and be more gentle. It’s kind of exciting when it’s a surprise, so I’m not mad about that, but I’m definitely more sensitive when it is,” Eddie assured him. Richie nodded and then kissed him on the lips again.

“Okay. Thank you. I think you deserve something nice after that, yeah?” Richie murmured against his mouth. Eddie blushed, and then felt stupid for blushing considering his entire ass was out and they were having sex. Still, he was blushing and nodding as Richie’s soothing touches slowly moved to spread his cheeks.

“You take so fucking long,” Eddie grumbled. Richie laughed at that and then nosed his hair.

“Where’s your lube, baby? I wanna make sure you’re stretched enough for me,” he said. Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed the forgotten lube from under the towel he had out earlier.

“I had a vibrator in before you came, remember?” Eddie reminded him.

“I know. You said you felt empty, remember?” Richie teased and opened the cap. Eddie was quiet in response, and his body was tense waiting for Richie’s fingers. He didn’t have to wait long, and flinched a little when he stroked his bridge.

“Mmh!” He kept his lips shut as Richie rubbed between his legs, but didn’t have to try for long before he pulled away. Before he could groan and curse him out, his legs were lifted and placed in Richie’s lap as he adjusted their positions. He peeked over at the viewfinder, and felt hot looking at the shot Richie set up. “…ah…”

“Shh…” Richie shushed him gently before leaning over the edge of the bed and zooming in the camera with his clean hand. Eddie let him, and felt a sense of relief not having to worry about the camera. Relief was instantly replaced with pleasure when Richie grabbed his cheek again and rubbed directly over his hole. 

Eddie was thankful he got such a big fucking bed, because the position Richie had him in would be almost impossible with his old bed. It was nice that he could be draped across Richie’s lap so openly and still have some footing and leverage to move his hips. Thankfully he didn’t have any of his rope out. They never used that anyways, but Eddie brought it out for videos to limit how he could use his toys. If he couldn’t use his hands to grip his sheets he would probably go crazy as Richie eased in a single finger. It was aggravatingly thin compared to the vibe, and even more so compared to his cock. He could feel his body crying for it, and he was already begging before Richie was fingering him.

“Hmph…mmh…”

The room was quiet except for Eddie’s pouty moans and Richie’s wet fingers sliding against his skin. He kept pushing his finger all the way in, and then pulling it out completely and rubbing lower down closer to his balls. Every pass made Eddie’s legs grow tense, and they slowly started to ache from the teasing. Richie continued to move his fingers that way until he eased in a second one and gently pushed around. Of course, he knew exactly where to apply pressure, but Eddie knew he was just being facetious. He gave an impatient sigh, and immediately sucked it back in when Richie curled his fingers in exactly the right spot. He idly continued to push and stimulate his prostate, and Eddie groaned from how inconsistent and weak it was. 

He couldn’t say anything because he knew the shot must’ve been amazing, but it was slowly killing him letting Richie do as he pleased with no set backs. His usual puppy dog eye tactic was useless in this situation, and his begging and blubbering technique was also not an option since he didn’t want to expose too much of his voice. All he could do was take it, and while it was incredibly annoying…it was also incredibly arousing. This is what he loved about having sex with Richie. Every time was so different and their sex life was so diverse. It reminded him of when they first started fooling around and how shy Eddie was at first. Although, it didn’t take Richie long to unravel him and make him almost feral for it. That was exactly how he felt in that moment.

“It’s a shame you can’t see this,” Richie whispered next to his ear. Eddie was about to snap back, but instead moaned as Richie eased in a third. “You look so good, baby.”

“Mmmhh…fuck…god, your fingers are so big,” Eddie murmured into the sheets and rocked his hips back against Richie’s fingers. Richie had to sit up so he could grab his hip and keep him still, but that didn’t stop Eddie from moaning again even louder.

Another slap met his skin, and thankfully it didn’t sting as much as last time. It still made his skin feel hot, and Richie’s hand rubbing circles against his flesh was helping reduce the sting. He decided not to listen to it and rocked his hips. This time Richie let him after their discussion of Eddie’s boundaries for the night, and Eddie used that to his advantage as Richie started pulling out and pushing back in instead of just fingering him. He then pushed himself up on his elbows and gently pushed back against Richie’s fingers. They slowly came to a stop, and it was just Eddie fucking himself on Richie’s fingers as Richie adjusted the camera again. A smile spread across his face and he bit his lip to try and suppress it. As much as he loved his job, he couldn’t lie about how nice it was to have someone else worry about the angles and the zoom.

“You think you’re ready for me, baby?” Richie asked gently while returning a hand to his skin. Eddie hummed when Richie touched his waist, and then nodded as he circled his hips. “C’mon. Let’s be near the edge. I want you on top for the first one,” he instructed taking his fingers out. Eddie huffed and then rolled off his lap to look up at him. 

“First one what?” He asked. Richie smirked.

“Your first orgasm. You didn’t think I was going to give you just one, did you?” He cooed and leaned down to kiss him.

Eddie blushed again, and accepted Richie’s kiss when he continued it. He tried to make it last longer, but Richie was pulling him up to a sitting position. He glanced at the view finder and reached forward to grab the bulge in Richie’s pants before they moved on. Richie suddenly became stiff, and Eddie was determined to get a shot of him undoing the jeans. He palmed him for a second before undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. His nimble fingers were too eager to pull him out, and he couldn’t stop watching to viewfinder as he ran his hand down Richie’s length. He only touched him long enough for the shot before pulling at the jeans and boxers. Richie had lost a little composure, but he quickly got it back when Eddie stripped him completely and merely stared at him. He took that opportunity to man handle Eddie onto his lap and move a little closer to the edge of the bed.

“I’m so fucking ready…god, it’s been too long. All my toys are useless compared to you. I want your cock so bad,” Eddie rambled as Richie adjusted the camera again. His jaw clenched and Eddie immediately kissed it when he saw the muscles tense.

“Lift your hips for me, sweetheart,” Richie murmured. 

Eddie did as he asked, and then gasped when he felt the head of Richie’s cock rubbing against his hole. At first he did nothing but hold it there, and then he started to rub it back and forth before thrusting up between his cheeks. His jaw was even more tight, and his eyes were stuck on the viewfinder as he slowly fucked Eddie’s cheeks. It was driving Eddie insane. He couldn’t stop whimpering and pouting as Richie gave him the bare minimum. His mouth was out of control as he moaned louder than he normally does for his videos, and then started kissing and sucking on Richie’s neck. That made Richie groan and hold Eddie’s hips up again to just hold the tip of his cock against his hole. It was infuriating the longer he stayed there, and Eddie was about to say something when he finally pushed it in.

“Oh! _Fuck_ …” he cried. Richie kissed his neck while he kept him there, and then returned his attention to the viewfinder as he pulled him back out. He pulled out completely, leaving Eddie shaking and gasping before shoving him back down. Surely it must’ve been a great shot because Eddie was dying for it. His hands holding Richie’s shoulders so tight as he did it again. He cried out again as he was tugged back into Richie’s lap, and then cried even more when he was deprived once again.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed as he held Eddie tightly around his waist.

“Mmh…baby…” Eddie moaned weakly. Richie kissed him on the lips and held him down in his lap. He rolled his hips up for him, and Eddie was instantly melting in his hands. “I’m gonna cum…fuck, I’m gonna cum so fast if you do that,” Eddie warned. Richie chuckled.

“Yeah? You’re already close, baby?”

“Yes. Please…”

“Turn around and show them, sweetheart. Give them a good show,” Richie hummed. 

Eddie moaned and then slowly pulled himself off Richie’s cock. He then turned around as instructed and straddled Richie’s lap backwards. They’ve only done this position once or twice because of how quickly it made Eddie cum. It hit him in just the right places and gave Richie so much to play with as he fucked him from behind. He instantly melted as he sat on his boyfriends dick again, and couldn’t suppress the absolutely pitiful cry that slipped from his throat. Richie immediately comforted him with kisses and wrapping his arms around him. That only stimulated him more and encouraged him to rock his hips back. Then he felt Richie’s fingers rub against his nipples and he cried out again.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re doing so good. God, you’re so sexy. So cute, baby. Look at yourself,” Richie murmured as he pinched both his nipples harder. He moaned and his brows furrowed from the pleasure. He looked up at the viewfinder and bit his lip watching Richie’s hands on him. He rocked his hips harder at the sight, and that prompted Richie to pull his hands down and grab his hips.

“Mmh! Babe—“

All words and thoughts were nullified when Richie picked his body up and slammed it down on his cock. Eddie shouted in response, and then shouted louder with a moan when he did it again. His hands gripped his hips so tightly and he nudge his own up every time he shoved Eddie down. It didn’t take long until Eddie was cumming all over himself. He continued to cry and moan as Richie fucked him through it, and let him keep going until he decided to stop. By then his cum was all over his sheets and Richie’s legs. It made Eddie feel embarrassed for the mess, and he tried to get up and clean it. Richie seemed to have other plans.

“Fuck! Oh shit…” Eddie sighed as Richie started to manhandle him again. His body felt so tired and limp he merely let Richie arrange him face down ass up and then adjust the camera.

“I’m gonna keep fucking you, okay baby? Let me know if it’s ever too much,” Richie cooed. 

Eddie nodded and clutched the sheets before he felt his cock slide back inside him. He moaned with delight as it felt like something returning home, and then continued moaning and whimpering as Richie gradually built up the pace. Eventually he was pounding into Eddie harder than before. His hips slapping against his ass with every harsh thrust and his hands gripping it hard. Eddie couldn’t stop crying out with approval, and shuddered as he quickly came a second time. It snuck up on him so fast, and Richie was fucking him so _deep_ he could barely register it until it hit him like a truck. His lover fucked him through it, and as he came closer to cumming himself he only got tougher and faster. He slapped Eddie’s ass, and Eddie moaned with approval before shoving his hips back against Richie’s. 

That must’ve been the final straw, because Richie was quickly pulling out. Half his cum was inside Eddie, and the other half he tried to get as much of it on his lower back as possible. Eddie shivered as he felt the hot liquid drip down his skin, and tried to stay in place for the shot. He didn’t have to try for long before Richie grabbed his hips again and slapped his ass one more time. He groaned at the sting and then gasped when he felt Richie’s tongue against his hole. He lapped up the cum leaking out of him, and pushed inside to get all of it out. Then he actually touched Eddie’s cock, and Eddie mewled weakly at the new sensation. He continued stimulating him from both ends, and it took even less time to make Eddie violently shake out a third orgasm.

“Fuck…fuck…oh my god,” Eddie panted as he laid trembling on his mattress. He had collapsed onto his stomach, and Richie was busy cleaning the cum off his back with his tongue and more kisses. Then he sat up and turned the camera off before crawling over him and kissing him on the cheek.

“How was that, baby?” Richie whispered while kissing his neck. Eddie hummed tiredly and couldn’t convince his body to move.

“So good…just what I needed,” Eddie sighed. Richie chuckled at that and kissed his jaw.

“Anything for my Eddie spaghetti,” he said and pressed one last kiss to his cheek. He got up after that and grabbed the camera to look back at the footage. Eddie finally managed to get himself to sit up and hooked his chin over Richie’s shoulder as they looked through some of the shots they got.

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Eddie said as they watched back to when Richie was fingering him.

“Yeah you are,” Richie grinned. Eddie rolled his eyes and took the camera with shaky hands for himself to look through.

“I dunno how much of this I should post. My followers might be expecting shit like this all the time,” Eddie sighed.

“Is that so bad?” Richie asked and then nuzzled his neck.

“I don’t want our sex life to be a job, Richie. Also I meant this quality of filming. Richie, this is like really good. You should try directing more,” Eddie replied. Richie blinked at that.

“I what?” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I know you have this weird idea in your head that you’re shit and everyone secretly hates you and you have no talent, but you need to remember that that’s not true. You’re good at directing. You should try it more,” Eddie told him. Richie blushed at that and then glanced at the camera again.

“I mean…I was just doing what looked good,” Richie replied. Eddie smiled at that and nodded.

“Yeah, that’s literally the point of directing. Making it look good,” he pointed out. Richie smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You’re so smart, spaghetti.”

“Ugh. Take this. I’m shaking too much. There’s no way I’m gonna be able to export this tonight,” he sighed. Richie took the camera from his still trembling fingers and turned it completely off.

“Good. That means I did my job tonight and we can finally cuddle and order in,” Richie replied as he set it down and then wrapped him up in a hug. Eddie giggled and allowed himself to lean on Richie for stability.

“Mmh. Thank you, Richie. I was really struggling there. I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured. His brain was starting to catch up with how tired his body was, and he happily fit his head into the crook of his neck.

“Yeah…me too, Eds. I missed you a lot,” Richie agreed. He started stroking his lovers hair, and Eddie rubbed his finger against Richie’s chest.

“Do you have another meeting tomorrow?” He asked sounding hopeful. Richie shook his head.

“Nope. Not until Wednesday,” he replied. Eddie smiled at that and leaned more heavily on Richie. He was hoping Richie would get the hint that he wanted to lay down and snuggle.

“That’s good…that means you can stay tonight, right?” He murmured. Richie was quiet for a moment and then rested his chin on the top of Eddie’s head.

“Yeah…I was thinking about…something,” Richie replied. Eddie frowned and pulled away to blink up at him.

“About what?” He questioned. Richie looked away shyly and pursed his lips in thought.

“I was just thinking that, y’know, because of this high profile job I got, and because of how much time I have to spend on it, and you’ve got your own career you’re working on and it’s been difficult to plan time together without exhausting ourselves and—“

“Richie. Get to the point please,” Eddie interrupted. Richie sighed and looked him in the eyes.

“I think we should move in together,” he announced. Eddie blinked in surprise, and Richie looked sheepish all of the sudden. “I mean if you want to! Uh…I just think it could benefit us both? And…well, I’ve already been approached by a couple more directors who want me on their writing teams. So…this doesn’t seam to be slowing down really, and I miss you…like a lot.”

“Richie, you talk so much,” Eddie murmured and then rested his forehead on Richie’s chest. He laughed nervously at that, and Eddie could feel the anxiety inside him.

“I mean you know me. We’ve been dating for like a year now, so…uh…what do you think?” He asked. Eddie lifted his head and smiled.

“My lease is up in a couple months,” he said.

“Okay…uh—“

“And I’ve been looking to find a place that’s bigger. It would be nice to have an office, and I could afford it. Especially if I get a roommate,” he said

“Who’s you’re roommate?” Richie asked sounding a little peeved. Eddie rolled his eyes and flicked Richie’s ear.

“You. Dumbass,” he replied. Richie rubbed at his ears and then grinned.

“Me? So you wanna do it?”

“Of course I want to fucking do it. If you didn’t say anything I would’ve asked you myself because this is seriously fucking torture,” Eddie said. Richie laughed.

“Literally. _Fucking_ torture. Because we haven’t been able to fuck,” Richie joked. Eddie sighed and returned his head to Richie’s neck.

“Why do I love you so much?” Eddie sighed. Richie gasped.

“Oh my god you said it in person! That’s not fair, I was going to do it first!” He cried.

“Oh my god, Richie! You told me you love me three months ago!”

“It’s different over text! I told you I wanted to do it for our anniversary,” Richie whined. Eddie groaned and shook his head.

“Can you shut up so I can fucking pass out. Geez, I couldn’t cum for hours then you come I’ve and punch three out of me like it’s no big fucking deal. I’m literally trying to take a fucking nap,” Eddie snapped. Richie pouted for a moment before kissing the top of his head and holding him close again.

“I love you too, y’know?” He whispered. Eddie sighed.

“Yeah. I know Richie. I love you.” Richie smiled.

“I know that too—“

“Richie, I swear to god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For anyone curious, Eddie’s fans loved the video and always support him w no backlash bc he deserves all the love)
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! If you liked that pls consider reading my other stories. It might be a while until my next one, but thank you so much for all the love on this fic. It always means the world to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on instaaa @gay_an_feral


End file.
